I will try to save you
by AsgardianHobbit98
Summary: Nàin is a young dwarf who gets to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Follow the story of Nàin as she copes with her past and with the dangers lurking in Middle Earth. Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Thanks for trying this story out! I'm not from an English speaking country so, it might not be perfectly written.  
The name for my OC might be a male's name... But, in this story it's a female's name! ;)  
Oh! And the lines "You is kind. You is smart. You is important" were kind of taken from the book and movie "The Help". Which I do not own!  
****I don't own the characters from the hobbit, I only own my OC.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it! **

Chapter 1

With an aching heart, Nàin left the house. She heard the cries of Maybeline as she ran down the two stairs and after her.

"You can't leave!"

Nàin turned around and looked at the five year old little girl in front of her with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, little girl", said Nàin as she crouched down in front of the little girl.

Nàin glared up at the mother who was standing a few meters away from them as she arrogantly watched Nàin saying goodbye to the child.

"I have to go… My times up", said Nàin as she used her sleeve to dry away the tears.

"You can't go", said Maybeline as she took a grip on Nàin's arm.

"Maybeline… Don't forget what I taught you, okay?" said Nàin, wishing that she could bring the child with her and away from that horrible mother.

Humans… They were either strong and brave or horrible and cruel. This particular human was everything negative that Nàin could come up with. Maybeline wasn't "good enough" for the mother since she was a little chubby and didn't have "the looks". Nàin hated Maybeline's mother. She never did take care of her.

Maybeline nodded sadly. "You is kind, you is smart, you is impo-ortant", said Maybeline, hesitating slightly at the hard word.

Nàin smiled, sadly, as Maybeline said this.

"Yes, that's right", said Nàin as she pulled Maybeline towards her and hugged her one last time, letting a single tear fall.

"Don't go…"

Nàin let go of Maybeline and stood up, giving the mother one last glare before she turned around and walked away with slow steps in the direction of the Shire.

..::**::..

Nàin walked through the woods, deep in thought. Mostly she thought about Maybeline and her horrible mother.

Maybeline… That poor child. Nàin still remembered when Maybeline was three and she still needed a diaper. Nàin would put her to sleep at nine o'clock and leave the house. In the morning, Nàin would come back at ten o'clock and Maybeline would still be in bed, waiting for someone to come and wake her up.

Not even her mother would come in and at least dress her. So she would have to lay in her own grease for so many hours…

It does something to a child, if it isn't loved by their parents. It breaks them. Nàin knew this. She knew the feeling and so, she tried to give the child all the love it needed. Though, she hadn't had time to stay by her side for the rest of her growth. The time had come to take Erebor back, and since she knew Thorin quite well, she had been asked to join the company.

Nàin stopped as she saw a sign in front of her.

"Brandywine Bridge. 2km."

Nàin cocked her head. She thought she was going towards the Shire…

Nàin took of her backpack and crouched down on the ground. The sun was going down and she was sure that she was going to be late.

She rooted around in her bag for a while before she grasped a map and took it out. Quickly, she opened it and searched for "Brandywine Bridge".

"Ah!" exclaimed Nàin as she found the place and put the map in her backpack again.

She was on the right road, just not in the Shire yet.

Oh, Durin! She was going to be late.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! The story's going to be much more interesting later on. Believe me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 2

The Shire was… _beautiful!_ All though, not as beautiful as the sight of the gigantic stone halls in the dwarven kingdoms, filled with gold and treasure. Though, the Shire was still beautiful. Nàin adored the little houses the hobbits build. Especially now that it was dark. There were millions of little candles lit everywhere, lighting up the road in front of her and the insides of the hobbit-houses.

Oh, she wanted to go inside. It was starting to get colder outside and her feet ached. After all, she was a female and she wasn't as strong as the male. But still useful as she was extremely good at taking care of wounds, just like Oin, and fighting wasn't something that she was bad at. When Nàin was younger, she and Kili would constantly spar together. She usually won. But she was pretty sure that Kili let her win since she had seen him win against men.

Finally, Nàin saw a little blue light on one of the round doors. The sign. She smiled as she heard voices from inside and the sounds of furniture being moved.

Quickly and elegantly, Nàin skipped up the steps towards the green door with the little blue sign on. She took of her hood and let her long and wavy, dark hair breathe the air again. Her two braids in her hair jumped slightly as she fixed her hair before knocking on the door three times.

The voices quieted down slightly inside and she could hear angry footsteps walking towards the door.

Nàin put on her most adorable and sweet smile before the door opened, revealing a hobbit about her size (her being a female) with a light shirt, dark trousers and braces on and no shoes. His curly, light, hair soothed out the lines of his a little older face.

"Nàin, at you service", said Nàin as she curtseyed before the hobbit.

The hobbits irritated face slowly turned into a confused face.

"A… fe… Bilbo Baggins", said Bilbo as he opened the door completely for her to step inside.

Nàin continued to smile as she entered his house.

"You have a lovely home", said Nàin, ignoring the laughing from further inside. She was used to it.

"Th-thank you…" said Bilbo, still a little chocked to see a female dwarf in his house.

Nàin took of her coat, showing her clothing. She wore a long beige blouse decorated with a belt around her waist, showing of her curves. She also wore a dark colored pair of tight trousers that showed her perfect formed legs with just the right amount of muscles for her to be able to sprint quite her neck, she wore several necklaces. One that Maybeline had made for her and two made out of silver that her mother and brother had bought for her. At the end of the one that her mother had bought for her, was an amulet with a light-blue stone in. Nàin's name was carved on the backside of the necklace in dwarfish.

Around her wrists, she had two bracelets. One, made out of silver as well, formed as a simple chain. The other one, on the same arm, was a leather bracelet which Maybeline and Nàin both had made together.

Hidden away from sight, since she was a lady, she had several daggers. They were hidden under her blouse and were fastened on a second belt that held her trousers in place.

Her black boots reached up to the middle of her lower legs.

Bilbo took in the sight before him. She was truly beautiful! Her curves… No, he was a gentlemanly hobbit. No impure thoughts, Bilbo!

"The others are in the dining room", said Bilbo, with a hint of irritation against the others, as he took her dark coat and backpack from her, in a polite gesture.

"Thank you", said Nàin before she started walking towards the laughter from the others.

..::**::..

"By my beard!" exclaimed Dwalin as he was the first to spot Nàin as she entered the room. "Look who's here!"

He stood up immediately and went over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he bowed in front of her.

"Dwalin. Long time no see", said Nàin as she smiled sweetly at him as he let go of her hand again.

"That is true, my lady. You have grown so much!" said Dwalin as several other dwarves greeted her, some of them also stood up and kissed her hand.

"The last time I met you, you were but a wee lassie", said Balin as he winked at her.

Nàin's smile could not go away from her face as she was seated next to Bombur and Kili. She had missed being around her own kind.

She laughed, drank and ate together with them. Though, she did act more ladylike then they did and she also was more quiet. She, for instance, didn't laugh as abruptly as the men.

"So, the pretty lady is back, aye?" said Kili as he glanced over at her, smiling at his childhood friend.

"Unfortunately for you, yes", said Nàin, smiling at Kili. "Now, I can beat you in everything again."

"Well, everything but arrow shooting", said Kili as he stretched his back slightly, acting a little proud.

"From what I can remember, I can actually beat you in that too", said Nàin with a giggle.

"Not anymore! You see, Fili has taught me everything he knows", said Kili, nodding proudly.

Nàin snorted even though her heart beat raised at the mention of Fili. "Precisely."

Kili pouted slightly before playfully pushing her against Bombur, who didn't notice it since he was too occupied with eating.

The two of them laughed together the rest of the dinner, sometimes Fili would join in and talk with them. Though, Nàin noticed that every time he did join in, he would never really look at her nor talk to her directly. Something that made her heart sink. She knew Fili wouldn't react positively to her. Not after what had happened right before she had left 20 years ago.

**Thanks for reading! :) Feel free to review and tell me if I made any mistakes! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 3

***20 years ago**

With slow steps, Nàin walked outside of the stable with her pony in her hands. Her backpack felt heavier then ever on her back and with a beating heart and shaking hands, she stopped her pony and started to fix the saddle.

Steps were heard behind her as a cool breeze blew her hair away from her face.

"Nàin", said a dark voice making her turn around.

Thorin was standing in front of her. He was looking at his surroundings slightly, probably wondering why Nàin wasn't taking the road as most dwarves did. His face was not showing any emotions, something that didn't bother Nàin in the slightest. It would only make it even harder for her to leave if he had showed what he was truly feeling.

"I must go, Thorin. There is nothing you can say that can make me stay here", said Nàin as her pony started to eat from the spring grass.

"I understand. I have only come here to say goodbye. And also to say how proud I am", said Thorin as a small smile crept up on his face.

Nàin could only nod. She was astonished over Thorin's words since she hadn't done so much in her life that could make a king proud of her. Another pair of footsteps were heard and soon Fili was standing next to Thorin.

Thorin looked at Fili and then back at Nàin before he bid farewell and walked away.

"Fili, you do understand why I must go, right?" asked Nàin as her heart started beating faster, just like it always did when Fili was nearby.

"Not really", said Fili as he looked down at the ground.

"My father just died."

"He wasn't a good man."

"But he _was_ my father", said Nàin as she took a step forward. "He might not have been a good man but he did not deserve what he got. The way he..."

Fili just nodded, finally looking up at Nàin who's eyes were showing sadness.

"Please, don't go..." said Fili as he took a step forwards as well. "I-I need you."

Nàin's face turned from apologetic to curious and confused.

"I... I think I might love you."

Shock spread through Nàin's body mixed up with happiness. More happiness than Nàin had ever felt in her entire life.

"Please, don't go", pleaded Fili as he took another step forwards.

Then, it hit her. She couldn't tell Fili she loved him too. Dwarves only love once, and if Nàin told him the truth, he would wait for _her. _He would be unhappy and sad. Especially since Nàin had absolutely no plans to return. She couldn't make him fall entirely for her.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way", said Nàin as her eyes filled with tears and her heart sank to the bottom of her chest. "I really am."

Fili's face turned into a horrible mix of shock, sadness and anger. The only thing Nàin could do was turn around and ride away.

***Normal time again!**

Nàin simply rolled her eyes at the silliness of the dwarves as she took another sip from her wine that they luckily had left for her to finish. Bofur, Nori, Oin and Gloin went into the kitchen to see the reaction of Bilbo after they had all tossed around the dishes in front of his nose.

She heard the laughter from the kitchen, though decided that she didn't want to see the poor hobbits reaction. She didn't like screwing with people. Except for Kili.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Nàin sat up straight in her chair around the dining table as she heard the knockings on the door. Everybody went silent for two seconds before someone, Gandalf, spoke up.

"He's here."

Nàin's smile appeared on her face again. She knew who Gandalf meant.

Thorin.

Quickly, Nàin followed the flood of dwarves to the front door. She stood next to Kili, avoiding the place next to Fili and tried to ignore the fact that he continuously kept looking her way.

Bilbo and Gandalf opened the door together.

"Gandalf!" greeted Thorin with his low voice. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost… twice."

Thorin took of his coat and wrapped it around his arms as he said: "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for the mark on that door."

Thorin quickly smiled at Fili and Kili before resting his eyes on Nàin. His eyebrows raised a little bit in surprise before his smile returned. Nàin smiled back, curtseying slightly at the king.

"Mark?" said Bilbo as he walked towards Gandalf who closed the door behind Thorin. "There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

Thorin turned away from Nàin and his nephews to look at Bilbo who looked rather chocked and a little irritated.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself", said Gandalf smiling at Bilbo with a rather apologising look.

Bilbo looked over at the door, though Nàin could not see his face she did imagine him having a rather confused face.

It wasn't until Gandalf spoke again that Bilbo looked away from his door.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of this company. Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo looked over at Thorin who looked at the hobbit with a proud stance. His eyes roamed over the little hobbit and Nàin was sure he was feeling rather small at that particular moment.

"So, this is the hobbit."

He took a couple of steps forward, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Tell me, mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" asked Thorin as he began to circle a rather confused looking Bilbo.

Nàin felt sorry for the hobbit. Thorin could be rather harsh towards newcomers, especially if they weren't dwarves. Though, as soon as you were on his better side you were like family to him and were treated like one too. Hobbit or Dwarf.

"Pardon me?" asked Bilbo, confusion written in his face.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" continued Thorin, as he stopped in front of him again.

"Well, I do have some skill in conkers if you must know… But I fail to see why that's relevant", said Bilbo, making Nàin and the others hold in their laughter.

"Thought as much", said Thorin, turning around to give Kili and Fili a look. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Most of the dwarves laughed and Nàin was about to laugh too. Until she saw the confused and a little hurt face of Bilbo.

Thorin started to walk away, making everybody else follow him. Nàin smiled a small smile at Bilbo which he returned with a confused smile.

..::**::..

Nàin sat at her chair again in between Bombur and Kili. She, just like the others, watched and waited for Thorin to finish his soup. Gandalf came into the room after he had talked to Bilbo for a little while and sat down at his chair next to Thorin.

Nàin watched as Bilbo entered the room too but stopped in the doorway while he watched the dwarves that had invaded his home.

Soon, Gandalf was talking to Thorin about the quest, Bilbo interrupting sometimes to ask for clarification. Nàin tried to listen carefully, though her mind constantly hopped to Fili. How she had broken his heart without actually wanting too. She wondered if he still had those feelings for her. 'Cause she sure had!

In fact, her feelings had only grown for him, especially now that he had grown up even more and gotten that wonderful looking moustache…

Nàin focused on the talking again as she saw Gandalf pull out a key. Thorin looked at it with wondrous eyes before taking it.

"If there's a key, then there must be a door", said Fili, making Nàin's heart race as he spoke.

That deep voice… Those light eyes, blinking more than the stars at night…

Nàin blinked a couple of times before she was back to reality.

She noticed Bilbo holding one of the contracts that they all had been forced to sign before accompanying the company. Though, he didn't seem to be taking it the way the rest of the dwarves had done.

Thorin was whispering something to Gandalf in which Gandalf simply nodded while Bilbo started to read the contract.

He mumbled something in the lines of "seems fair" while he read it and Nàin smiled slightly. She had heard that Hobbits were intellectual and careful creatures. And Bilbo Baggins surely showed the careful side.

"Laceration… _Incineration_?" said Bilbo, turning towards the dwarves with a puzzled look.

"Oh, aye, he'll burn the flesh of ya bones with a blink of an eye", said Bofur, honest as always.

Nàin sighed mentally before eyeing him irritated. They did want Bilbo to accompany them, right?

"It's not helping", whispered Nàin under her breath so that only Kili and Bombur could hear her.

Bilbo turned away slightly and huffed something, the colour of his face disappearing slightly.

"You alright, laddie?" asked Balin as he leaned forwards slightly.

"Yeah… uh…" said Bilbo, puffing out some air while leaning on his knees with his hands. "Just feel' a bit faint."

Nàin leaned forward in her seat as well, worried the poor little thing might faint and hit his head.

"Think furnace, with wings", said Bofur as he stood up.

"Is he seriously trying to help?" whispered Nàin to Kili who simply shrugged and watched with worried eyes as the Hobbits face became even paler.

"Air… I-I need air", said Bilbo, clearly signalling to Bofur to shut up.

"Flashing light, searing pain and puff! You're nothing more but a pile of ashes", said Bofur gesturing with his pipe.

Bilbo did a funny face, stretching his spine slightly before relaxing again. He turned towards us, locking eyes with Nàin.

"No", he said before falling to the ground, luckily not hitting his head too hard on the ground.

**Sooo! What did you think? :) **

**I skipped the part were Gandalf does his little magic thing when the dwarves start to push him about how many dragons he has slain. Nàin is pretty much in her own thoughts about Fili there... Okay, so maybe it's a bit weird that she didn't notice anything but I really had no clue how to write her into that scene. I won't skip any other scenes! Promise! :) And, I will also explain exactly why Nàin had to leave 20 years ago and what exactly she did in those 20 years. But that will be in later chapters.**

**Also, I wont be able to update for a while since I'm going away on an adventure! Just kidding. I'm going away for Christmas, that's all. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 4

Nàin stood in the hall, thinking. Her thoughts consisted of the key that Thorin had gotten, to Maybeline and then to Fili.

"Hey", said Kili casually as he walked up towards her, Fili following him though avoiding eye contact with Nàin.

"Hi", said Nàin, smiling slightly at Kili.

"How ya' feeling?" asked Kili as he leaned against the wall beside Nàin while Fili leaned against the wall on the other side.

"Fine… I guess", said Nàin as she looked down at the floor.

"Okay, I know I'm not that good with women… But I can clearly see something's troubling you", said Kili as he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Nàin glanced over at Kili as he shifted on the place but locked her eyes on the floor again. She was worried about her and Fili's relationship and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Go on. Tell us", said Kili.

Fili looked at Nàin, worry in his eyes. He might have been rejected, but he still felt something for her. Something strong. He didn't want to since he knew that she didn't feel the same way, but he still had those feelings.

"It's just… Everything. I mean, do we even know that we will survive this mission? Do we even know how to get to Erebor? I'm worried about this whole mission. We're only thirteen, Kili. Someone's bound to get hurt. Or worse!

"I've been dreaming about taking over Erebor. Yet, now that it is actually happening… I'm scared. Scared that something bad will happen or that we'll lose… And the child I left behind… Will she survive alone? Will her mother actually take care of her or will she have to handle herself?"

Kili looked at Nàin, eyebrows still raised. "What?"

"Nothing… that's just… a lot of emotions", said Kili. "I would have exploded a long time ago."

Nàin looked at Kili, one eyebrow raised. She shook her head at him as he started smirking at her.

"You know this quest is going to go well. And everybody is protecting each other. Nobody's going to get hurt", said Fili, putting his pipe in his mouth.

"I know…", said Nàin with a serious voice as she carefully looked up at Fili. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I think we all are", said Kili. "You never really do know who you meet in a quest. We might even meet your ancestors."

Nàin furrowed her brow and looked over at Kili.

"Who?"

"Your ancestors. You know, the trolls", said Kili, grinning wickedly at her.

Nàin opened her mouth in chock before she started to giggle. She put on her best fake-hurt face before lightly punching Kili on the chest.

Even though she had a _fake_-hurt look on her face, her heart did ache slightly at his words. She couldn't help it. If you once had been that depressed, you never really could get out of it.

Fili, however noticed her heart ache. He had been around her long enough to know when she smiled a fake smile. She had even talked about _it_ with him. Back when they both still were friends… Just friends without all the tension between them. Back when Fili's feelings for her were still hidden…

"You are a mean prince, you know that?" said Nàin, as she crossed her arms.

Kili chuckled at her. He was just about to say something when Bilbo came walking by. He didn't look at them at all. Nàin nearly thought that they were just ghosts to him for a while before she understood why he was acting the way he did. Bilbo had said no to joining them.

Nàin looked down at the floor and so did Fili and Kili.

Their quest just got a lot tougher to finish without their burglar.

..::**::..

Nàin had fallen asleep next to her friend Kili and his brother Fili. She had been thinking about what had happened all those years ago. How she had ran away from her troubles with her kin and with Fili…

Maybeline had also been on her mind. She had heared the girl's cries in her head as she had slowly fallen asleep.

"Nàin!"

Nàin's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the face of her friend in front of her.

"Huh?"

"It's time to get up. Our quest starts today!" said Kili, far too happy for Nàin's liking.

She was _not_ a morning person, like so many other dwarves.

Nàin slowly woke up entirely to feel her arm under her head, her other arm tucked under her pillow made out of her coat and her legs curled up to her stomach. She was lying on her side and she felt really comfortable on the floor. Though, she had to get up sooner or later.

"Ah! The young lady finally awakens! We saved some food for ya' lassie", said Bofur as he placed a plate with several bits of food in front of her on the table.

"Thank you, Bofur", said Nàin, sleepily, as she started to eat neatly.

Before Nàin knew it, they had all cleaned up the mess that they had made the evening before and were already outside with their ponies that someone had fetched for them.

Nàin walked towards her pony. A black pony with long curly fur.

Sabbath, was his name. A faithful animal that always listened to what Nàin wanted him to do. Never once had he let her down.

Nàin placed her backpack on the saddle and jumped up on the pony gracefully. A smile appeared on her face as she shifted in the saddle until she was seated comfortable. She loved riding.

"Forth!" called Thorin as he started to steer his pony away from Bag-End.

Nàin followed behind Bofur and Gloin, who rode beside each other. She could see the outlines of Gandalfs pointy hat at the beginning of the crusade. He was talking to Thorin, probably trying to convince him about the fact that it wasn't a waste of time to come here and try to convince Bilbo into joining them. Though, Nàin doubted that Gandalf could persuade him. Thorin was one tough and stubborn Dwarve. Though, that was practically everything a woman could want. Especially his long hair, muscles and position.

Nàin shook the thought from her mind. She was not into Thorin! Though, who wasn't? She had heard the other dwarven women talk about Thorin and his nephews. Though, they would never have talked about them while they knew she was in the room. They wouldn't have talked with her in the same room, period. Apparently, it was disgusting to talk to Nàin or even talk while she was in hearing range. Thorin Oakenshield was her guardian, something that those particular women did not approve of.

Nàin grinned at the fact that she had been hiding behind a curtain and they hadn't noticed her.

"Pfft", said Nàin as her thoughts wandered away.

She barely noticed Kili and Fili riding next to her. Kili grinning at her being so far away in her own thoughts and Fili just watching her.

After twenty years, she hadn't changed at all. She still had that perfect little nose, those tinkering green eyes and blood red lips. She was still beautiful. And he didn't own her. Well, _own _is a stupid word to use. He didn't… well… he wasn't able to… well… touch her?

Fili sighed. He shouldn't have told her in the last second while she had just said yes to going away from the dwarven city forever. He should have either told her earlier or just not have told her at all. Though, it's hard for a Dwarve to just find another partner. Once they had fallen in love with someone, they were in love for a lifetime.

Which was why dwarves never left their loved ones alone or betrayed them. Neither in life or after life.

"Hey! Nàin!" said Kili, interrupting both Fili's and Nàin's thoughts.

"_What!?_" said Nàin, clearly irritated for being disturbed in the middle of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Kili, just plainly small talking with his friend, already bored of sitting still on a pony.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Just thinking."

Kili nodded and looked in front of him again.

"Already bored?"

"I'm never bored."

"Pfft."

**Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not that happy with it, though. I could have written this chapter much better. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 5

Three hours later, Nàin and Kili were still talking. Fili had rode off to the front to talk to his uncle. He had to get some advice on what to do. Though, he probably didn't have the courage to ask him.

"Yeah right", said Nàin, grinning at the thought of Kili baking a pie.

"Hey! I can actually cook! Mother told me how to", said Kili as he gave Nàin a serious look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Nàin shook her head while she smiled. She really had missed quite a lot those twenty years.

"Nàin?"

Nàin looked over at Kili, waiting for him to continue.

"What exactly happened twenty years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Fili said-"

"Don't even start, Kili", said Nàin, looking away from him with an irritated and hurt look on her face.

"Why? What happened that was so awful that you won't even tell me?"

Nàin sighed and was just about to tell him to just forget about it and that it wasn't his problems, when the ponies in front of them halted. Nàin and Kili stopped their ponies too and looked behind them as they noticed the others looking behind them as well.

A figure was running towards them, holding some kind of paper and screaming at the top of its lungs. Though, it didn't seem to be screaming out of fear. More like it wanted them to stop and wait for it.

Everybody started to whisper to each other as the figure got closer to the company:

"What in the-"  
"Who is that?"  
"What does he want?"  
"Is that Bilbo?"  
"Yes! Bofur, I want my money now!"

Nàin smiled as she saw who it was. Bilbo Baggins had actually changed his mind and ran after them. He wanted to join them! Which would make the quest a whole lot easier.

"I signed it! I signed it!" said Bilbo as he ran towards Thorin.

Balin rode forward and took the contract that Bilbo was holding. He put his reading glasses on and looked at Bilbo's signature.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr Baggins. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin and winked at him.

"Give him a pony", said Thorin with a dark voice before turning his pony around again.

The others started to follow Thorin again as Bilbo looked rather chocked. Kili and Fili exchanged a look as Bilbo started to make excuses as to why he shouldn't need a pony before they both took a hold of Bilbo's pony, which they had saved for him, and rode towards him. They took a hold of Bilbo's jacket and pulled him up on the pony with ease.

Nàin giggled at the chocked look Bilbo had on his face as he took a hold of the reins. He held them high up in the air, looking like he never had seen a pony in his entire life.

Nàin rode up next to him and flashed him a smile.

"Never been on a pony before?" asked Nàin as she eyed his peculiar way of holding the reins.

"Well… no, miss", said Bilbo as he blushed slightly as he noticed Nàin's graceful way of riding a pony.

"Here, let me give you some advice", said Nàin as she started to show him how to hold the reins properly and how to sit on a pony without falling off.

Once, the pony made a funny move with her head and immediately Bilbo tensed and look horrified. Nàin had only laughed at his reaction, telling him that ponies do that sometimes since they are living creatures as well. That he couldn't expect them to be like undead things that only listen to the orders their riders give them.

When Bilbo finally had understood the basics of riding, Gandalf came up from behind the both of them on his _horse_.

"May I speak to our hobbit, miss Nàin?" asked Gandalf and Nàin nodded.

"Of course", said Nàin before increasing the pace of the pony's walk and riding up next to Fili instead.

It wasn't what she had wanted but she couldn't exactly keep on going and ignoring Fili.

Fili looked at her, a little surprised.

"Miss Nàin?"

"Hello, Fili", said Nàin as she avoided looking at him.

Fili didn't say anything else, though he did see the look Thorin had shot him. This was probably the moment that Fili could use to say sorry.

"Nàin?"

"Yes?" hummed Nàin as she kept avoiding looking at Fili.

"I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry for what I said when you left. It was foolish of me and I shouldn't have said it at all. Or I should have said it at a better moment", said Fili as he looked down at his hands.

Nàin slowly turned her head towards Fili, a sympathising look in her eyes. She saw how nervous Fili was as he looked at his hands.

"Apology accepted", was all that she could get out of her throat without breaking down. "Actually… I should be the one apologising."

"Why?" asked Fili, finally looking up at Nàin.

"Because I kind of freaked out when you told me that when I was leaving… I shouldn't have reacted like that", said Nàin as she quickly dodged a pouch of coins that Bofur threw over her head.

"I understand why you did, though. I would have freaked out too if my friend told me that they had feelings for them while you yourself don't have feelings for them", said Fili, looking away from her.

Nàin's heart ached slightly at his words. "Who said I didn't feel the same way?"

Nàin's heartbeat started to race as she said this. It was something that she always had wanted to say. And finally she got to say it.

"You did. By acting like you did", said Fili, anger filling him from the toes and up.

Nàin's face fell, the hope of her and Fili actually finally coming over this fainted away at his words.

"But I do feel the same way!"

"Then why did you act the way you did?" said Fili, angrily.

Tears started to fill Nàin's eyes as Fili rode forward to ride alone. Slowly the tears fell down her cheek. The other dwarves had heard their conversation as their voices had been raised at the end of their conversation.

Slowly and painfully, Nàin's heart broke. Just like Fili's had done so many years ago. And the void Nàin's heartbreak had left, was now filled with hatred.

..::**::..

"We'll camp here for the night!" said Thorin as he jumped of his pony.

The others stopped as well and all jumped of their ponies.

"Balin and Dwalin, take care of the ponies. Bombur and Bofur, we're hungry", demanded Thorin as he tied his pony to a small branch that poked out of the ground.

Not long after the meal, the company was laughing, smoking and singing together. Though, not all of them. Nàin didn't want to be a part of the merrymaking, instead she walked over to her pony and sat down in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do? He hates me now…" said Nàin as she shifted so that her back was facing the company before she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She cried quietly before forcing herself to stop when she heard someone in the company ask where she had gone. She recognised the voice to be Kili's and she quickly used the back of her hand to wipe away all of the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, Nàin! What are you doing back here on your own?" asked Kili as he stopped a meter away from her, facing her back.

"Nothing", said Nàin, trying to get her voice to sound normal, though failing terribly.

Kili didn't say anything. He merely sat down next to Nàin, seeing her sad face. He sighed and mentally cursed his brother for being the way he was. Stubborn.

Kili was about to say something in the line of: he doesn't know what he's saying Nàin, when he suddenly heard Nàin starting to cry. She put her face in her hands and started to sob frantically.

Kili quickly put his arm around her and told her physically, that he was there for her. He figured it was all he really could do at the moment.

For a while Nàin simply cried in her hands, tears falling down her arms and onto her trousers. Kili was rubbing circles on her back with his thumb, feeling rather useless.

"It's going to be okay", said Kili.

Nàin shook her head before placing her head on Kili's lap, sobbing even more as Kili put both his arms around her and cradled her like a little baby.

"I heard that you told him", said Kili, still rubbing circles on her back. "He didn't react the way he had wanted too, believe me."

Nàin didn't say anything, she simply cried harder, shaking frantically.

From the campfire, the songs of happiness were still heard. Though, Thorin and Gandalf were both not part of them anymore as they watched Nàin and Kili with sad eyes. Fili had his back towards Nàin and Kili so he hadn't noticed them yet. It was probably for the best. This was not something Nàin wanted Fili to know about.

Thorin exchanged a look with Gandalf before deciding to go there as well. After all, he was her guardian and probably the only _living_ person that was the closest to her. Except for Kili.

Slowly and without anyone noticing, Thorin crept away and walked towards Nàin and Kili.

Kili heard the footsteps coming closer to them and hoped that it wasn't Fili. Though he hadn't thought that it would be the footsteps of his uncle!

"Thorin?" asked Kili as he looked up at his uncle standing behind them.

Nàin tensed and immediately held her crying in, though still shaking.

"Is Nàin okay?" asked Thorin's dark voice.

Kili shook his head as he continued to rub her back. Thorin sighed and nodded. He sat down next to Nàin and looked at her with empathy in his eyes.

Nàin quickly brushed the tears away from her face as she tried to hide her face in Kili's lap. Though it wasn't working.

"Nàin, I know that you are not feeling alright. I did hear your conversation. I want to apologise", said Thorin, making Nàin sit up, still holding Kili's hand.

Her head felt like it weighed a thousand tons and her eyes were hurting from the tiredness she was feeling after all the crying.

"A-apologise?" asked Nàin with a shaky and sad voice.

"Yes. I told Fili to talk to you. Though, I did not know that he was going to deny the love you feel for him."

"Felt", said Nàin, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kili's face flashed a look of chock to his uncle whose face looked completely calm.

"Feel, Nàin. You cannot stop feeling something so deep for someone just like that", said Thorin.

"I-I want to", said Nàin as she looked down at the grass in front of her.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what I can do better and stuff like that! I respect every review I get! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 6

The last song had been sung and the dwarves were all starting to get ready for bed. Fili, laughing, looked around the campfire to find Kili or his uncle. Though, he didn't find them. He stood up, holding his backpack in his hand, while he searched the area with his eyes.

Finally he found them. They both were sitting on the ground next to the ponies. Though, they weren't alone. Nàin was with them. She was sitting in between them with Kili's arm around her and her hand in both of Thorin's.

A pang of guilt hit Fili as he noticed her shoulders were moving as if she was crying. Was she crying over him?

Slowly he started to walk towards them, though a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that laddie", said Balin as he looked at the three dwarves next to the ponies and then back at Fili.

Fili gave him a worried and puzzled look, but Balin simply sighed before letting go of Fili and walking away.

When the last song had been sung and the dwarves all were starting to find a perfect place to sleep, Nàin decided to pull herself together. She couldn't cry forever.

Thorin had, in the middle of all the sobs, taken hold of her hand and had started to rub circles over her palm just like Kili was doing on her back. Probably something that the Durin family did.

"I'm o-okay now. I'm fine", said Nàin as she took in a shaky breathe.

She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve before standing up.

"Thanks for being here for me", said Nàin as she started, numbly, to walk towards the camp were her backpack was laying.

Thorin and Kili exchanged worried looks before both following her to the campfire.

"Fili and Kili, take the first watch. I'll take the second", said Thorin as he sat down against a large rock.

Nàin avoided looking at the other dwarves as she took her backpack and walked over to a place where there weren't that many roots, stones or other stuff on the ground before laying out a blanket to sleep on. It wasn't a bed, but it was still comfortably enough to have to sleep on. Her backpack was her pillow as she pulled another blanket over her body to keep the warmth.

Her eyelids were heavy and she was just about to fall asleep as two feet stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes with effort, looking up at the person standing in front of her.

"Good night, miss Nàin", said Bilbo, his words saying more than just good night. The tone he used implied some words that weren't said. 'I'm here for you too.'

Nàin gave Bilbo a sincere smile as she nodded slightly at the unsaid words. "Good night, Master Baggins."

..::**::..

Millie slept through everything that night. The crying and sobbing had made her really tired since she hadn't been awoken by Gloin's snores nor Fili, Kili and Bilbo's conversation and not even by Balin's long story about Thorin's past.

She hadn't missed anything though as she already knew all the tales about Thorin. Some of them were even told to her when she was a small child. Thorin had made them into fantasy stories, meaning there weren't as much blood in them, and told them to her when she couldn't sleep. At least those times that she, during her childhood, got to sleep under his roof.

As the company had eaten breakfast and mounted their ponies/horse, the rain had already started to pour. Nàin's hood was over her head, giving her at least a little bit of cover from the heavy raindrops falling from the sky.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

Nàin giggled at Bofur as he tried to smoke his pipe even though the rain was pouring down.

"It's raining, Master Dwarve. And it will continue to rain until the rain has done!" said Gandalf, a matter of factly. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find another wizard."

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo, shivering slightly.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blues'… huh, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?"

"That'll be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" asked Bilbo, making Nàin snicker.

The conversation between them continued, though Nàin's mind was somewhere else. She had caught sight of Fili glancing over his shoulder numerous times to look at her. She was wondering why he was doing this. Was he planning on breaking her heart even more so that she could feel the pain that she had caused him again?

At lunch time, the rain had finally stopped. The company had eaten something very quickly, letting the ponies rest for a while, before continuing again.

Later on, Thorin stopped. He looked around at the surroundings before exclaiming: "We'll stop here for today!"

A relieved sigh escaped Nàin as she got to stand on her legs again. After this mission, she wouldn't be able to sit down at all! This time, Nàin got the job to take care of the ponies. She didn't mind it that much. Ponies never had anything against her and she didn't have anything against taking care of them.

She took of their saddles, brushed them and tied them up with enough rope for them to be able to walk at least a bit. There was some difficulty with Gandalf's horse, though she managed after using a stone to stand on.

A wonderful smell was filling her noise as she tied the last pony up for the night. The smell of homemade food.

Quickly, Nàin hurried over to the others and stared at the food until it was done.

The company sat in silence as they ate their food. A stew made out of some vegetables that Bombur had smuggled with him from Bag-End and a rabbit that Kili proudly had caught. He wouldn't shut up about it either.

"It tastes wonderful", said Nàin, politely.

Bofur smiled at Nàin, a small grin escaping as well. "If a lady thinks it's worth eating, then it's definitely good."

Nàin smiled at him before returning to her food. The truth was that Nàin was hungry like a wolf and could practically eat anything. Though, it actually tasted good.

As the night started to fall, the men all started to smoke their pipes like they always did after a long hard day at work and a good meal. Usually, the meal would have been cooked by a woman, though Nàin wasn't that keen on cooking out in the nature since she had a lack of tools. Anything that needed to be cut was supposed to be cut by a small knife especially made for cutting food. _Not_ a knife made for piercing through armour and flesh of enemies.

"The second day of our quest", said Dwalin as he leaned back against the stone he was sitting in front of.

"Yes… it feels like longer", said Balin. "Soon we'll have Erebor back."

The dwarves all smiled at that fact. They were all confident about the fact that they were going to slay the dragon and get Erebor back, just like that.

Nàin fiddled with her sleeve as she slowly started to daydream about Erebor. About the high stone pillars that held the roof up in the great halls. How the sound of iron meeting iron was heard on the lower levels of the mountain because of the mines.

Though her daydreams were interrupted by a howl far away in the woods.

"What was that?" asked Nàin.

"Orks… Again", said Thorin as he sat up straighter and a little tenser.

"Are they tracking us?" asked Nàin.

"No… No, I don't think so", said Dori. "It's probably just a coincidence, my lady."

Nàin nodded, not believing it. Though, it was quite logical, what Dori had said. The Orcs didn't have any reason to track them down… right?

..::**::..

That night, the air was cold. Nàin was shivering, tossing and turning around but she just couldn't find the perfect position to sleep in. She finally gave up on sleeping and sat up. Gandalf, who had the watch, looked at her puzzled.

"Can't sleep", explained Nàin.

Gandalf nodded, puffing out some smoke. "Try anyway, Miss Nàin. Tomorrow will be just as tough as today."

Nàin sighed slightly and wished she was back home, laying in a comfy bed with a lot of pillows and blankets around her. Stone walls protecting her and lots and lots of jewellery from suitors laying in her room. Though, the suitors had stopped giving her jewellery since the day she had moved to that human city.

She lay down again, playing with a piece of her hair. She felt her toes go numb from the cold and she sighed again. Slowly she closed her eyes as she tried to remember her former room, back home in the house where she grew up. The place where her father was brutally murdered… The place where her mother disappeared from. Nàin didn't mourn her father. At least not as much as she had mourned her mother. _He_ was just a bastard.

Sleep finally found her and soon Nàin was sound asleep.

Though, not for long. Her dreams were haunted by the memories of her father which turned them into nightmares.

As she sat up, cold sweated and scared from her dream, she noticed the sun was starting to creep up from behind the mountains far off. She decided not to get anymore sleep, since she was afraid to dream about that again.

"Rough night?" asked a voice from behind her, startling Nàin.

She jumped up and took a hold of her belt that she was wearing out of sight under her shirt filled with daggers.

"Fili… You scared me", said Nàin, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I noticed."

Nàin wrapped her coat around her as she shivered from the cold again.

"It's cold… You should have more clothes on", said Fili, actual concern in his voice.

"Are you being serious?"

Fili looked puzzled at Nàin for a moment before Nàin continued.

"The day before yesterday, you hated me and now you're concerned?" said Nàin before she turned away from him.

Fili looked rather hurt at her words as she walked away from him. This was his fault. Entirely his fault. She had told him she felt the same way as he did and he had gotten mad at her. But he just couldn't help it. He had to say it to her. And once he did he had to get away from her since he couldn't bare the look of plane hurt he would have gotten from her.

"Nàin…" said Fili as he followed her.

"What?" snapped Nàin, turning around to face him.

Fili swallowed once before taking all the courage he had and opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid I have to apologise again. For acting the way I did when you told me how you felt… It was stupid… I-I'm really happy you like me too…"

Nàin looked at Fili with an unreadable look.

"And I'm sorry for acting the way I did when you told me the first time… But I just couldn't act any other way… You had to tell me that right when I was going to go away! And I didn't think you were feeling the same way as I did so I decided to just leave and never come back again and-" said Nàin, stopping herself with a sigh. "And I'm just sorry…"

Now it was Fili's turn to look at Nàin with an unreadable look.

"Why did you leave anyway?"

Nàin looked down at the ground, wrapping the coat around her some more.

"Because… it was the only way for me to get away from all my problems easily."

"Problems?" asked Fili, taking a step towards her.

"Yes… the problems with my father… the lack of money… my _feelings_…"

Fili looked at Nàin as she put her arms around her, almost as if she was comforting herself.

"Do you know why Thorin took me in some nights even though my father was still alive?"

Fili shook his head. He never really had thought about it until now. He usually just thought it was because she wanted to spend time with them that she sometimes slept on their floor. Though, as Fili grew older he learned that Thorin always picked her up and invited… no forced her to sleep at their house.

"Because… my father was an awful man…", said Nàin, sadness written in her face.

"He… hurt you?" asked Fili, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Yes."

Fili took another step closer to her.

"He… He took my innocence away…"

Fili stopped breathing as the words sunk in. Did she just…

"He did _what_? That bastard! If he was still alive I would-"

"Fili!" interrupted Nàin, looking up at Fili with sad eyes.

Fili melted at her gaze and stepped towards her, feeling her sweet scent of roses and newly washed clothes that always hung around her hair and clothes. He could see her face's perfect outlines clearly now and he couldn't help but smile slightly at her, even though the moment wasn't fit for it.

"I'm just saying that what he has done, should have given him a death sentence if I ruled this world."

"But you don't", said Nàin, quietly.

"If."

Nàin looked up at Fili's eyes, letting her guard down and showing him the innocent woman that she actually was. Though, almost as soon as she had done that, her gaze shifted to the ground again.

"Why am I telling you this..." whispered Nàin before she shook her head and walked away.

Fili wanted to follow her, to ask her more about her past and comfort her in any way he could. Though, he stopped himself. She had just told quite a lot about her that he didn't know before. Perhaps, it was better to wait for the rest. After all, he didn't want to push her.

**Thanks for reading! I made this chapter a little longer (I hope). ;) **

**Let me know what you think! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 7

Another long day passed and Nàin was finally able to get off her pony. It wasn't that she didn't like riding, just not for that long.

"I won't be able to sit down after this quest", whispered Nàin to herself as she patted her pony.

"What's that, lassie?" asked Balin, hearing her mumble something under her breathe.

"Oh… nothing", said Nàin as she blushed, forgetting her manners.

Quickly she gave her pony to Kili and Fili who had to take care of the ponies that evening. Nàin walked over to a tree and leaned against it as she investigated her surroundings and what all the dwarves were up to:  
Bilbo, Balin and some of the other dwarves were holding their ponies as they waiting for Fili and Kili to take care of them. Thorin and Gandalf walked away from the group and stood in, what used to be, a house. The people that used to live there hadn't been home for a long time since the walls and roof were almost gone. Nàin soon noticed that the tree she was leaning against actually was an apple-tree and that the high grass had some corn and tomato plants placed in it.

"This probably used to be a farm", said Nàin as Bofur walked by her, stopping as she heard the lady talk to him.

"Why do you say that, miss?" asked Bofur as he smiled sweetly at her.

"The tomatoes", said Nàin as she crouched down beside one of the plants and traced her fingers over the tomatoes.

Bofur looked down at the plants with a puzzled look. "Huh… I think ya right, lassie!"

"You don't have to sound that surprised, Mr.", said Nàin as she stood up again and giggled. "I happen to have a brain too you know."

"And a bigger one too, if the rumors are true", said Bofur before winking and walking away.

Nàin rolled her eyes. Obviously he had heard the rumors about her being the best mathematician in Middle-Earth. Which definitely only was an odd rumor.

"Nàin!" said the dark voice of Thorin, making Nàin whip her head towards him. She noticed Gandalf walking away from them with an angry look on his face, leaving most of the dwarves that he passed looking rather puzzled. "Can you cook?"

Nàin raised her eyebrows. "Why, of course!"

"Good. You'll make dinner for us today", said Thorin before walking away again.

Smiling, Nàin walked over to were the fire would be and started to rumble through the food that they had.

Some time later, when the sun had nearly gone down behind the mountains, a nice smell filled the air around the camp. Nàin was serving the food to everyone and feeling rather mature and like a mother. She enjoyed it. After all, she was a dwarven woman. This was what they could do the best. Take care of _big_ families.

"Bombur, you've already had three portions! You've had enough!" said Nàin as she shifted to stand in between the cauldron with food and Bombur.

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Bombur!"

"Oh, alright then", said Bombur with a grumpy face.

Nàin rolled her eyes as he sat down like a stubborn child. And he was a father?

"Bilbo?" asked Nàin as she stirred the food.

"Yes?" said Bilbo and put down his finished plate.

"Can you bring some food to Fili? AndKili!?" said Nàin, almost forgetting about Kili.

Bilbo smirked slightly before growing serious again. "Yes, of course!"

Nàin poured some of the food into two bowls and handed it to Bilbo. He quickly started to walk towards Fili and Kili who were watching the ponies.

"Don't spill any food!"

Bilbo immediately started walking more carefully, making Nàin smirk slightly.

"Nàin, sit down and eat something!" said Bofur as he poured some of the food in a bowl and handed it to her. "You need to eat too, you know."

Nàin smiled at Bofur and took the bowl from him. "Of course, _sir_."

Bofur chuckled at her as she sat down next to Thorin, Balin and Dwalin.

Thorin nodded at her in a greeting and Balin gave her a small smile. "I'm sure we'll meet someone who can read the map. After all this is Middle-Earth. There has to be someone that can read this map?" said Balin in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure there is someone out there. Though, the chance of us meeting him is small."

Balin nodded, seriously.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we worrying about a map? Erebor is there and we'll find a way in! There's nothing more to it than that", said Dwalin, grumpy as always.

"Because we need a plan. We cannot wander into Erebor while Smaug is there. That door is the back door into Erebor. Not even Smaug knows about it", said Thorin, a "matter of factly".

Nàin listened to them arguing about what to do about the map while she ate her food. She hadn't even noticed Fili and Kili come running towards them before Thorin, Dwalin and Balin stopped talking mid-sentence and stood up.

"Trolls!" exclaimed Kili, a rather scared yet serious and contained look on his face.

"They've got some of the ponies. And probably Bilbo too", said Fili, out of breathe.

Thorin immediately took up his sword.

"Trolls? Down here?"

"Yes…"

Thorin didn't say anything more about it, though Nàin could see there was something bothering him about the trolls being there.

"Let's go! Everybody, grab your weapons!" said Thorin as he started to walk into the forest.

Nàin stood up, placing her plate of finished food on the ground before she started to follow.

"No, Nàin, stay here", said Fili as he held his hand out in front of her.

Thorin stopped as he heard them, Balin taking the lead with Kili instead.

"But I can fight!"

"I know… But not against trolls. Not anymore, at least", said Fili as he took a step towards her, daring to show his emotions now that everybody was in the forest.

Well, everybody except for Thorin.

"Fili-"

"Please, stay here… I cannot live with myself if you get hurt", said Fili and put his arms on her shoulders.

Nàin looked at Fili with an angry look on her face. "You can't tell me what to do."

"No… But I'm not _telling_ you to stay here. I'm only _begging_ you to stay here. Now, if what you told me some days back really is true and you do have feelings for me… Then you will feel some kind of oblige to at least do this for me", said Fili looking down into Nàin's eyes.

Nàin nearly melted as his eyes pierced through hers. A warm feeling spread through her stomach and up towards her heart making her swallow hard.

"Okay…" said Nàin before she tore her gaze away from his eyes.

"Thank you", said Fili before he turned away from her and started running after the others.

He stopped slightly as he noticed Thorin standing there, but continued running as soon as Thorin did.

..::**::..

Nàin sat down at the log she had been sitting on before Fili and Kili had come running from the forest. She took out one of her daggers and pushed all thoughts of running after them to the back of her head. She had told Fili that she was going to stay there and that was what she was going to do.

Perhaps she could forgive him for what he had said to her earlier that week. He didn't really act like he was in fact hating her and he had told her that he didn't… Maybe they could start over?

"Nàin? Nàin dear, where are the others?" asked a familiar voice as Nàin looked up at the place where the voice came from.

"What? Gandalf?"

The tall figure standing in front of her was not easy to mistake.

"Where are they?" asked Gandalf, repeating his former question.

Nàin stood up quickly and looked at Gandalf with worried eyes.

The sun was almost starting to set and a nagging fear took place in her heart.

"They should be back…"

"Where did they _go_?" asked Gandalf, desperate for answers.

"They went to slay a couple of trolls", said Nàin, realizing how dangerous and stupid it sounded.

Gandalf's face proved the dangerousness in the mission as his face flashed a horrified look before softening and landing on Nàin.

"Then maybe we should help them", said Gandalf, handing Nàin a small sword.

"Oh, I'm already armed", said Nàin as she showed Gandalf the dagger she was holding in her hands.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows before chuckling. How could he be so calm when the others were in danger!?

"My dear Nàin, that is not going to help you if you run into trouble", said Gandalf, literally shoving the sword into her hands making her drop the dagger.

Nàin looked at the small sword. She knew how to use it. Though, it had been over 20 years since she last saw a sword!

With her new sword in her hand, she followed Gandalf into the forest, without making too much noise.

"How come you stayed behind?" asked Gandalf in a whisper.

"Because Fili wanted me too", said Nàin, looking down at the ground.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows and smirked. Though, Nàin couldn't see that since she was walking behind him.

Suddenly, Gandalf stopped and raised his hand. Nàin almost stopped breathing as she saw the _three_ trolls standing around a fire with a couple of dwarves above the fire. Were they grilling them!?

Nàin followed Gandalf around the troll's camp, hearing Bilbo starting to talk with them. For a couple of seconds, Bilbo stared at the place that Nàin and Gandalf were walking at, before using his words to try to by Nàin and Gandalf time.

"And what do you suppose we do? Let them go?" said one of the trolls as Gandalf and Nàin stopped in front of a large rock.

Gandalf kept staring at the horizon as if he was waiting for something to come.

"Well…", said Bilbo before the trolls pushed him backwards slightly.

"I know what he's doing. He's taking us for fools!"

Bilbo looked rather horrified before Gandalf finally saw what he needed and climbed up the large rock.

"The dawn will take you all!" exclaimed Gandalf as he stood on the rock, watching the trolls starting to wonder if they could eat him too.

Before the trolls could even blink, Gandalf used his staff and probably some magic to crack the rock into two pieces. The sunlight hit the trolls and immediately the trolls started to turn to stone.

Nàin gasped as she watched what the sunlight did to them. Her eyes shifted between the sun and the trolls who now where made out of stone before she raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Thank Durin, that's over!" said Nàin as she walked out of the bushes while Gandalf climbed down from the rock. "I didn't need it anyway."

Nàin handed Gandalf the sword again but he simply shook his head.

"You keep it, lady Nàin. You might need it one day", said Gandalf, winking at her before walking over to help the dwarves get free.

Nàin had almost immediately walked over to Fili who lay in a sack on the ground. She used one of her daggers to cut him loose before she handed it to Gandalf so that he could cut the others open.

"Are you okay?" asked Nàin, worry in her words.

"I'm fine… You didn't stay", said Fili, smiling at her as she started to brush of the dirt from his clothes.

"Well… a certain wizard came along and you weren't back so…"

Fili smiled at her as Nàin continued to brush of the dirt from him.

"You're dirty."

Fili rolled his eyes at her before he took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes as she blushed deeply.

"It's fine", said Fili as he kissed her hands, shocking Nàin slightly.

She pulled her hands away from him, smiling at him as her cheeks heated up even more.

"I should... I should go make sure Kili's okay as well", said Nàin before she walked away from him with quick steps.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for quite some time. But school started again and I didn't even have the energy to turn the computer on! I will try to update as much as possible. Though, I'm pretty sure that it will only be during the weekends. But I will not stop updating, at least. I will finish this story. Even if it will take some time to do so. ;) **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 8

"If there are trolls here, then there should be a troll cave close by", said Gloin, making Thorin and Gandalf turn towards them after their little talk about were the trolls had come from.

Nàin and Kili stood next to each other watching Thorin and Gandalf join the group of dwarves.

"You are right. We should find it. There might be something there that we could use", said Thorin as he started leading the dwarves away from the trolls now made of stone.

"Here it is", said Thorin as he stopped in front of a big hole in the ground.

Gandalf quickly walked inside. Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Bofur following. Nàin was about to follow as well but Kili took a hold of her arm, stopping her from following them inside.

Nàin glanced over at Kili with a questioning look.

"Because", said Kili, noticing her questioning look.

"Let's get moving", said Thorin as they all came out of the cave.

"What did you find?" asked Fili as he, Kili and Nàin stood up from their place on the ground they had been sitting on for the past ten minutes.

"Nothing much. A couple of swords and a lot of gold", said Thorin as he gave them both a knowing smile before continuing. "Though, we can't carry too much gold. Someone else will probably find it and take it."

"Thorin! Listen!" called Balin, making all the dwarves stop and listen carefully.

Something was making quite a lot of sound, something big. And probably dangerous.

"Grab your weapons!" said Thorin as he started leading them as far away from the sound as possible.

Though, that wasn't easy as the thing seemed to be on its way towards them, in fast speed.

Nàin took out her sword that Gandalf had given to her, holding it in a tight grip. Fili, Kili and Bilbo were standing next to her, holding their weapons high as well.

The sound came closer and closer, until it was right next to them. Something big jumped out of the bushes, startling all of them.

"Thieves! Murder! Fire!"

Nàin raised her eyebrows as she noticed that the thing was screaming those things. It seemed to be in a hurry… or panic. And the thing was, apparently, not a _thing_. It was a person. He had been riding on a slide, pulled by… rabbits?

The person wore dark brown clothes, crazy shoes and a big hat. On his face there was… bird poop running down his cheek.

"Radagast!" said Gandalf, relaxing completely as he realized who it was.

"Radagast?" whispered Bilbo.

"It's Radagast the brown!" said Gandalf, putting away his sword as he walked up to him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf", said Radagast. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes…?"

Radagast opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. "Oo! I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there! On the tip of my tongue!" said Radagast, pointing a finger towards his mouth.

"Oh! It's not a thought at all!" said Radagast, his tongue showing slightly. "It's a silly old-"

Radagast opened his mouth and Gandalf pulled something small out of his mouth.

"- Stick insect!" said Radagast as Gandalf showed it to him.

Nobody said a word as Gandalf handed the stick insect to Radagast. As he did this, Bilbo and the others all looked at each other with confused and rather disbelifing looks. Nàin simply smiled as she tried not to laugh.

"I think it would be best if we talked in private", said Gandalf before he and Radagast walked off to stand a bit away from the others.

Nàin sat down on the ground with a sigh. She looked at the rabbits for a while, smiling at the small… well rather large, creatures as they cleaned themselves or eyed the others suspiciously.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Fili as he sat down next to her.

"They're pretty cute", said Nàin, looking at the rabbits.

Fili let out a chuckle. "Women…"

Nàin turned her head to look at Fili. "'Cuse me?"

"Nothing", said Fili, patting her on the knee with a smirk.

Nàin stiffened slightly at the touch of Fili before she rolled her eyes at him.

As the minutes passed, Nàin noticed Gandalf and Radagast talk more and more as if something bad was going on. She got slightly worried. What was it that two _wizards_ were worrying about?

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kili as he was leaning on a tree behind Nàin and Fili.

"I don't know… Probably something secret", said Fili as he threw a small stone on a larger rock, something Fili had been doing the past five minutes while Nàin had watched the stones hit the rock every time he had done so.

"I guess so…"

"Wizard secrets. Never good to get involved in them", said Nàin as she threw a stone herself, hitting the larger rock perfectly for it to bounce of the rock and hit Bofurs shoe.

"Aye, listen to the lass. Not good to go poking around in wizard business", said Bofur.

..::**::..

Gandalf and Radagast returned to the group. Though they didn't have much time to say anything before a howl sounded from the north of them.

Fili and Nàin immediately got up, faces worried.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolfs here?" asked Bilbo, nervous.

"Wolf? No that was no wolf", said Bofur and just as he had said that, a big wolf like thing came out from its hiding place and attacked them.

Though, Dwalin hit it in the head. Making it fall over for the others to kill it off.

Kili quickly shot an arrow at another one that was trying to attack Thorin. Making it squeal before tripping and getting Thorin's sword in its head.

"Warg scouts!" exclaimed Thorin, taking his sword out of the head of the warg he had just killed.

"Which means that an orc pack it not far behind!" said Dwalin.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" said Gandalf, approaching Thorin in an angry march.

"No one", said Thorin, keeping his voice calm.

"Who did you tell!"

"No one! I swear!" said Thorin, taking a step towards Gandalf as he said this. "What in Durins name is going on?"

"You are being hunted", said Gandalf, Nàin taking a grip on Fili's arm as he said so.

"We have to run! Quick, to the ponies!" ordered Thorin.

Though, that plan was quickly crushed as Ori and Nori came from nowhere with panicked looks.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Nàin took a tighter grip on Fili's arm, making him put his hand on top of hers.

"I'll draw them off", said Radagast, making everybody look disbelieving towards him.

"These are Gundabend-wargs!" said Gandalf, turning towards Radagast.

"These are Roskabel rabbits! I'd like to see them try", said Radagast, making Nàin raise her eyebrows slightly at the confidence in his voice.

Before they knew it, they were running away from the forest, quickly. No one stopped to look behind them nor did anyone slow down.

Fili and Kili were protecting Nàin, as were all the others. Fili, holding Nàin's hand and dragging her along, and Kili, staying behind Nàin in case something happened. The others all had an extra eye on Nàin, not letting her get hurt in the least.

"Keep moving!" ordered Thorin as they entered a large field, made out of yellow grass.

And this went on for at least half an hour. The dwarves running from rock to rock, hiding slightly as the Orcs came close by. While Radagast was drawing them away from the company by riding around on his sledge-thing.

"Ori, no!" exclaimed Thorin once as the company stopped behind a rock to hide from the Orcs' sight, though Ori didn't notice this and kept running.

Thorin had pushed him back towards the rock, making Ori feel rather useless.

"This way!" said Gandalf, now leading the way for the company.

Nàin was starting to get tired. Her legs were already like spaghetti and the smallest rock would be a problem for her to get over.

Luckily for Nàin, Fili was holding on to her hand as if his life was depending on it. Every time she tripped or tried to slow down, Fili would pull her into speed again.

The company stopped behind another rock, waiting for the Orcs and Radagast to pass, though one of the Orcs had smelled them and was standing on the rock above them.

Fili held a death grip on Nàin's arm, showing just how freaked out he was even though his face was calm and majestic. Nàin's face was not, however. She was freaked out and wasn't afraid to show it.

Kili, who was standing next to Nàin, got an approving nod from Thorin, before he quietly took out his bow and an arrow. With a quick and quiet move, Kili shot the warg. Though, in all haste, he had missed the wargs heart. Instead the warg fell down in front of them, with an arrow in his head and his rider still alive.

The dwarves started to kill the both of them, though it made one hell of a sound. Nàin gave Fili a scared look when she heard the other wargs howl again, notifying that they had heard them.

"Run!" exclaimed Gandalf as he started leading the company away from the wargs.

They stopped as they noticed that they were surrounded. Everybody drew their weapons before standing in a circle. Ready to fight to death. Fili pushed Nàin back into the middle of the circle, protecting her life.

Nàin didn't mind it. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive one of those thing's attack. Though she also felt slightly angry as she actually knew how to fight.

"Where's Gandalf!?" asked Dori, noticing Gandalf had disappeared.

"He's abandoned us!" exclaimed Dwalin with an angry voice.

Nàin looked around and noticed that Gandalf actually was gone.

"This way you fools!" said a familiar voice as Kili shot a couple of arrows.

Thorin and Nàin turned towards the voice and were relieved to see Gandalf standing down in an entrance to a cave.

"Everybody, in here!" ordered Thorin as he, along with the others, started to run towards were Gandalf had been standing a second ago.

They all began to slide down and into the little cave. Nàin was second to slide down. She stood next to Gandalf waiting for the others to come down.

As soon as Fili came down, Kili and Thorin following suit, Nàin jumped forward and pulled Fili in for a quick hug. Fili put his arm around Nàin, not letting go of her as she took Kili's hands and looked him over. Bilbo thought for a quick moment that Nàin was their mother, though he soon remembered the difference between dwarven women and hobbit women. He could actually see some of the other Dwarves looking rather jealous as Nàin took care of Kili and Fili like that.

A horn was heard from above the cave before the sound of Orcs screaming out in pain and the sound of horses galloping was heard. Everybody looked confused at each other before a body rolled down into the cave.

Thorin walked over to it and pulled out an arrow. He looked at it for a mere second before throwing it away with disgust.

Elves…

"Elves", said Thorin with disgust and hatred in his voice.

"I don't see where the path leads. Should we follow it or not?" asked Dwalin as he looked behind them once the noises from above were gone.

"Follow it of course!" said Bofur as he started walking.

"Are you okay?" asked Thorin as Bofur started to lead the others through the tunnels.

"Yes. Are you?" asked Nàin.

"Yes", said Thorin, giving Nàin a smile. "I really am fine. Don't worry about me."

Thorin put his hand on Nàin's back as he gently pushed her towards the tunnels, indicating that she should walk on.

**Thanks for reading! In the next chapter there will be elves and I think I'll put in some romance. They are slowly getting on better terms, finally!  
I think the next chapter will be up today too since I've already written it. :) **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 9

The tunnels were small and even Nàin had trouble squeezing through the tighter spots. Though, she couldn't deny how beautiful it was. She had seen many pretty stuff on the journey so far. Yet, this really caught her eye.

The small tunnels were enlightened by the sunlight coming through gaps above their heads. Small pieces of grass was seen between the cracks on the stone wall.

As they finally made it out of the cave, the dwarves stopped to look at the view from where they were standing. Both to admire it and to dislike it. For beneath them was an elven city. Beautiful and peaceful. Waterfalls were spread out in the city and the houses were perfectly made.

Nàin couldn't help but to gasp slightly at the sight even though every cell in her body told her to hate everything she saw since the hatred towards the elves had been put into her brain since she was a small child.

"The valley of Imladris", said Gandalf as he shifted behind Nàin and Bilbo who were both standing next to each other and admiring the view. "In the common tongue it's known by another name."

"Rivendell", said Bilbo in awe, making Nàin smile.

"Here lies the last holy house, east of the sea", said Gandalf as he shifted towards Thorin, leaning on his staff.

"This was your plan all along", said Thorin while the other dwarves were all looking at the city.

Kili nudged Nàin in the ribs as he shifted next to her. "Uncle's not going to be pleased."

"Are you kidding me? When is he not?"

Kili smirked slightly though grew serious soon again as Gandalf raised his voice from behind them.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" asked Thorin, irritated.

Nàin, Kili and Bilbo all exchanged looks with each other. He really needed to think more of the future then the past.

The other dwarves all didn't hear Gandalf and Thorin argue as they were admiring and conspiring about the valley beneath them.

"They will try to stop us", said Thorin, in a more hushed voice.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this needs to be handled with tact and respect. And no small degree of charm", said Gandalf, making Nàin hold in a giggle.

Everyone knew dwarves didn't do charm. Not even Nàin would know what to say if she had to be charming.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me", said Gandalf before pushing past us and taking the lead down towards the valley.

Nàin swore she saw Thorin roll his eyes. Though, she knew kings didn't do that.

As they walked towards the bridge that would lead them inside the valley, Nàin felt a sort of calming feeling take over her body. The knots in her shoulders were tied up and she nearly fell to the ground from the relaxing feeling she felt. She could see the others feeling it too, some even sighing a reliving sigh.

Thorin, however, didn't show it. But Nàin was sure he felt the same way. He just didn't want to show it.

The bridge was narrow and there was nowhere to hold onto. Nàin thought she was going to fall down and had it not been for the relaxing feeling she was feeling she would have hesitated and walked more carefully.

As Gandalf stopped in front of a long stone-staircase she noticed Thorin getting even tenser then he already was. Nàin didn't understand why until she saw the elf coming down the stairs. He didn't seem like an evil person, though Nàin couldn't help but get annoyed by him anyway. Sure, she didn't hate them as much as Thorin did. But she surely did not like them either.

"Mithrandir!" said the elf as he stopped in front of Gandalf.

"Ah! Lindir!" said Gandalf as the elf greeted Gandalf by placing his hand on his own chest for a couple of seconds.

"_We heard you had crossed into the valley", _said the elf in elvish.

"I must speak to lord Elrond", said Gandalf, not into small talking.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

As if on cue, a horn sounded from behind them. A group of horses came towards the bridge, though didn't seem to slow down which made Thorin react.

"Form a circle! Protect her!" said Thorin as he and the other dwarves pushed Nàin and Bilbo into the middle of their little circle.

They all stood with their weapons ready to attack as the elves surrounded them with their horses. Riding circles around them not stopping until all the elves had crossed the bridge.

"Gandalf!" said a voice making Nàin and Bilbo look at the elf who had just spoken.

"Lord Elrond", said Gandalf. _"My friend. Where have you been?"_

"_We have been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south"_, said the elf as he gracefully jumped of his horse and landed without making a sound. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." _

The elf walked over to Gandalf, holding a sword in his hand, and gave him a quite awkward hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders", said Elrond, almost as if he knew that they had lured them there. "Something or someone-",Elrond handed Lindir the sword he was holding. The sword was an Orc blade. "- must have driven them near."

"Ah, that may have been us", said Gandalf as he made a gesture towards the dwarves and Bilbo.

Thorin immediately stepped forward. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met", said Thorin, disgust and hatred in his deep voice.

"You have your grandfathers baring. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of _you_", said Thorin, even more hatred in his voice.

Elrond looked over the group of dwarves with a serious look. His eyes lingered a little longer on Nàin since it was quite some time since he had seen a dwarven lady, before speaking up.

"_I welcome you to supper of the finest food we have in the valley. Stay for as long as you want, wash up and rest." _

The dwarves and Bilbo all looked confused at each other.

"What is he saying? Is he offering us insult!?" said Gloin, stepping forward.

"No, master Gloin, he is offering you food", said Gandalf, smiling widely as the dwarves all started to talk to each other about saying yes to the offer.

"Ah, well. In that case lead on."

..::**::..

Nàin sat down on the bed in the room she had been given by lord Elrond. It was a nice room filled with silken curtains everywhere. The ceiling was flat and had dark beams richly carved. The sound of a waterfall filled the room, making Nàin relax slightly.

Nàin quickly threw of her clothes and took a long needed bath, scrubbing of all the dirt she had on her body. The water turned into a weird dark color while she scrubbed all the grease of her.

Stepping out of the tub, she put a towel around her upper body that reached down to just below her waist. She combed her wet hair straight before walking over to the closet.

The elves had told her that they had chosen a couple of dwarven dresses for her to choose among. Nàin was existed about this since she loved wearing dresses and had missed it. Though she was a little confused as to why they had dwarven dresses here…

Opening the closet, she saw five dresses. All beautiful. She chose the one that looked the most like a dinner dress. A dark dress. She put up her hair with some hairpins that she found lying around in her bag.

As she walked towards the balcony were the other dwarves were seated, she fiddled with her bracelet that Maybeline had made her. She felt nervous as the other dwarves almost never had seen her in a dress. She felt her cheeks burn up as she walked up to the table towards a chair that was free.

"Well, look at that!" said a voice just as Nàin put her hands on the chair, hoping nobody would notice her. "Now that is what I call a treat for the eye!"

Nàin looked up at Bofur and smiled sweetly at him. She had to act like a lady now. She was on a visit. She had to act like a lady. Smile and nod. Smile and nod. Don't blush!

The other dwarves all looked at Bofur and then at what he was looking at. Almost all of them gaped as they saw her.

Please, like they'd never seen a lady before.

"My lady, please take a seat", said Elrond, smiling a knowing smile at her.

She sat down with a swift motion and looked down at her lap. She noticed Fili sitting next to her and Nori on the other side of her. Fili glance at her almost every second. He didn't want to stare yet he had never seen her look more beautiful than that.

Kili nudged him in the side, smirking at him. "You're blushing."

The dwarves around the table all laughed at Fili's expression, making quite a lot of noise. Nàin looked up from her lap, confused as to what was so funny. She held her glare inside of her and simply hoped they would quiet down soon. They were being rude as the elves did not like noise that much.

Though, the elves probably needed to loosen up a bit.

"You- eh- look beautiful", said Fili, still unsure of what he was allowed to say to her.

"Thank you", said Nàin, smiling at Fili.

The rest of the evening went smooth. They "ate" up their food before walking away to the dwarves place. They were all sleeping on a balcony as they had refused to sleep in an elvish bed.

Stubborn dwarves.

Nàin was talking to Fili and Kili while the other dwarves were either smoking their pipes or making up a small fire to prepare their own food.

"The food wasn't that bad", said Nàin as she giggled at the others making up the fire.

"That's because you're a woman. They eat everything", said Kili, earning a smack on the arm.

"We do not!"

"_Auw_", said Kili, putting his hand on his arm. "That hurt!"

Nàin rolled her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall, crossing her legs.

"Oh! I almost forgot", said Nàin as she started to pull up her dress over her knees.

"Uh!" said Fili as he and Kili quickly looked away.

"Relax!" said Nàin, giggling. "I'm not stripping for ya boys!"

She had a little pouch attached to her lower thigh. "I'm gonna make sure everybody is okay."

"Huh?" asked Fili as they both dared to look again.

"Healing kit", said Nàin holding up the small pouch in front of her as she straightened out her dress again.

Kili gave her lower dress a look before giving Nàin an odd look. "What else do you have down there?"

Nàin slapped his arm again.

"Auw! I didn't mean it like that!" said Kili, holding up his arms.

Fili gave his brother a glare while Nàin simply giggled.

"Are one of you hurt? Even a minor cut can become infected you know."

Kili shook his head while Fili pulled up his sleeve. He had put a bandage around his wrist which Nàin hadn't noticed yet.

"Fili! You said you weren't hurt!" said Nàin as she sat up on her knees, putting his hand on her lap.

"I didn't want to worry you", said Fili, their faces close to each other.

"Do you want some food?" asked Bofur as he turned towards Fili, Kili and Nàin.

"No, thanks!" said Nàin as Fili shook his head.

"I'd love some!" said Kili standing up and hurrying over to them.

Nàin giggled at him as she took of the bloody bandage. Fili hissed slightly.

"Yeah… it's not bad. Just a flesh wound", said Nàin, opening the pouch and pulling out a little jar made out of iron. She opened it, revealing the content.

"What is that?" asked Fili as he watched her small hands put the lid and the jar on the ground next to her.

"An ointment that helps wounds heal faster", said Nàin as she continued pulling out stuff from the pouch.

Another small jar with little pure white pieces of cloth was put down next to her. Nàin took one out, very careful as to not touch both sides of the little cloth and to not touch any other cloth. She put the little piece of cloth on the flesh wound and started cleaning it.

The piece of cloth was cold and a little wet. Fili never had understood much of healing. Which probably was why he had just put a piece of his shirt around the wound. Though, he didn't dare to tell Nàin that.

As she was finished, she threw the now bloody cloth away, shrugging as Fili chuckled at her actions.

"Not my home", said Nàin simply and shrugged.

She put some of the ointment on her fingertips of her right hand and, while holding Fili's hand in her left hand, started rubbing it in the wound. Fili could feel the effect right away. A cool and smooth feeling crept its way into his wound and took away the small amount if pain he was feeling.

Before Fili knew it he had his hand wrapped in a bandage, white as the snow.

"There. Now, don't get it wet and don't take the bandage of, okay?" said Nàin, looking Fili deep in the eyes.

Fili nodded, hypnotized by her determined eyes, satisfying Nàin as she began to put back the jars into her pouch.

"You look beautiful in that dress", said Fili, making Nàin look up at Fili. He hadn't left his sight from her face for a second. Not even blinking.

Nàin smiled at him, placing the pouch on the ground before slowly raising her hands up to his face. Her fingertips carefully touched Fili's cheeks as she looked him in the eyes.

Fili took Nàin's hands in his, squeezing them in a protective way. None of them said a word. They simply sat there, looking each other in the eyes as they intertwined their fingers.

"Oi! Lassie!" said a voice, interrupting their moment and making both of them let go of each other's hands. "Heard you were cleaning wounds?" said Bofur with a smirk on his face.

Fili looked down at the ground as Nàin sighed slightly. "Yes? Why are you asking?"

"We've got some wounds here", said Bofur.

Nàin gave Fili one last look before she stood up and walked towards the others, her pouch in her hands.

**I hope you liked this chapter! The description of the ceiling of Nàin's room came from the Fellowship of the Ring when Frodo wakes up in Rivendell. I just really didn't know how to describe her room. :P **

**I didn't describe how Nàin looked since I thought you would want to imagine how she looks yourself. I know I like to do that when I read fanfiktion…. I really don't know why. If you really want a description you can ask for one and I might describe her looks in the next chapter. But that depends on if it fits in. ;) **

**Thanks for reading! I'm really glad that people are actually interested in reading my story! **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 10

Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned to the balcony after attending some kind of meeting whit Elrond and Gandalf. The fire was still burning, but no one was eating nor smoking anymore. Everybody looked rather tired and all they were doing was talk to each other in hushed voices.

"You all need some sleep. We are leaving soon", said Thorin with his low voice.

Bilbo looked at Nàin and smiled at her as she and Fili were sitting together a little bit away from the group, talking.

"Soon? The moon just showed himself to us?" asked Kili as he looked up at his uncle.

"I'm afraid so, yes. The elves aren't going to let us go just like that. So, we need to sneak out as soon as possible", said Thorin as he took out his blanket.

Sneaking out was rather easy. They had walked through the city, meeting only a few elves that barely had paid attention to the dwarves. They had reached the path towards the misty mountains quickly and with ease.

As they were all walking up the rocky path, Bilbo stopped. Nàin noticed him and stopped next to him, looking at him as he stood faced towards Rivendell.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Nàin as she stepped to the side a little extra so that Bombur could walk past.

"It really is. It wouldn't have bothered me if were to stay just one more day. Just so that I could explore Rivendell a bit more. Maybe watch the waterfalls for some hours or just meet up with some of the elves and exchange stories."

Nàin looked at Bilbo who still was looking at Rivendell while the dwarves were still passing them.

"That does sound nice", said Nàin even though she wasn't at all interested in hearing elven stories.

"Master Baggins, Lady Nàin, I suggest you keep up", said Thorin as he had noticed the two of them had stopped.

Nàin looked at Thorin and quickly nodded before turning her head back to the hobbit. But before she could say anything, Bilbo interrupted her.

"You know… Lord Elrond did say that I was welcome to stay with them", said Bilbo, turning to look at Nàin.

"When?"

"When the dwarves were bathing", said Bilbo, smirking slightly.

Nàin sighed an embarrassed sigh before shaking her head. "Please, do not remind me. I'm just glad I wasn't there."

Bilbo chuckled slightly before growing quiet again.

"Would you want to?" asked Nàin. "Stay in Rivendell, that is?"

Bilbo didn't answer. Instead he smiled at her, patted her shoulder and walked past her.

"Nàin", said Thorin, making her turn around and walk after Kili in the line of dwarves.

.::**::..

The path was beautiful! The only negative thing about it was that it kept on going higher and higher up in the sky, making it rather hard not to get out of breathe.

Though, this was also a positive thing since the view was extraordinary!

Yet, not everything can stay positive and before the sun had disappeared, rain started to pour over the company's head.

"Move on!" shouted Thorin as the sun had disappeared and the rain had gotten worse, not talking about the thunder that was going on in the sky.

As Nàin walked behind Kili, her foot suddenly slipped, making her trip towards the edge. Though, before her mind could even register what had just happened, Fili took a hold of her waist from behind and pulled her against him. Away from the edge.

"This is far too dangerous! We should find shelter!" shouted Fili over the sound of thunder and rain.

"No! We need to move on!" replied Thorin.

Fili sighed and let Nàin go so that they could return to walking. He didn't notice the blush that had crept up on Nàin's cheeks.

Though, the company didn't get far until Bilbo did the exact same thing as Nàin had done, making Dwalin and Bofur pull him away from the edge.

"We must find shelter!" shouted Dwalin getting an agreeing nod from Thorin.

Suddenly, Dwalin spotted something in the sky. Something big… heading towards them.

"Look out!"

At first everybody looked rather confused. Then, Nàin gasped as she spotted the object too. She pointed up towards it and everybody immediately saw it.

It was a piece of rock.

Fili took a hold of Nàin's arm and put his arm above Nàin's head as the piece of rock flew against the mountain and crumbled into pieces before falling down over the dwarves. Though not hitting them.

"This is no thunder storm", said Balin as he took a step towards the edge. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

Everybody looked towards the spot Balin was pointing at and noticed a huge thing standing there, picking up a piece of the mountain as if it was made out of paper.

"Well, bless me! The legends are true!" said Bofur as he looked at the creature with wide eyes. "Giants! Stone Giants!"

The Stone Giant threw the piece of rock towards another Giant, making it stumble back slightly.

"Take cover you fool!" exclaimed Thorin as he noticed Bofur was still not trying to take cover, but was instead watching the Giants wide fascinated eyes.

Fili, who was standing in front of him, pulled him away from the edge and against the side of the mountain when suddenly, the path they were standing on started moving. A creaking noise was heard as the path underneath Nàin started to crumble away under her feet.

"Nàin!" exclaimed Fili as he noticed what was going on.

It all went very quickly. All Nàin really knew was that she had to make a decision of who she was going to stay with. Kili who was standing on the right side of the crack that was growing under her feet, or Fili who was standing on the left side.

Though, she never had to make up her mind since Fili pulled her towards him, putting her arm in front of Nàin so she was placed behind him against the cold mountain.

"Kili!" exclaimed Fili as he noticed his brother was moving away from him.

They were all standing _on_ one of the Stone Giants. One part of the company on one leg and the other part on the other leg.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, one of the other Giants attacked the Giant they were standing on by head butting it, making it stumble against the mountainside. As one of the legs hit the side of the mountain were the path continues, Thorin took the opportunity to jump of the leg, the others following him.

Though, Nàin and Fili were still on the other leg. With no opportunity to jump off.

As the Stone Giant started moving again, Thorin's part of the company looked on as the others passed them in a quick speed. They were all holding on to the mountainside for dear life!

Then, the Stone Giant they were on got hit making its head fall of before its body started to fall against the mountainside.

Nàin took a tight grip on Fili's coat as they all saw the mountainside coming towards them, thinking they would die. But they didn't. Instead, there was a brief moment in which the Stone Giant's belly hit the mountainside making the dwarves and Bilbo get an opportunity to jump of before getting crushed.

Nàin hadn't jumped, though. She had been dragged along by Fili who probably had noticed her fear and inability to move because of it.

She had landed on top of him, legs on either side of his waist and hands on his chest, lips almost touching. For what felt like an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes before Thorin's shout for Fili and Nàin made them realize the awkwardness of their position.

Quickly, Nàin jumped of Fili and put her back against the mountainside, blushing like a maniac.

"They're alive!"

Thorin quickly walked over to Nàin and Fili, helping Nàin up on her feet before hugging her. Something that did surprise her slightly since he had never done that, not even when she, as a child, would cry because her father had hurt her.

"You're alive", said Thorin as he let her go.

Kili ran over to Fili and hugged him, looking rather shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Where's Bilbo?" asked Bofur, noticing Bilbo wasn't on the path with the others. "Where's the Hobbit?"

"There!" exclaimed Bofur as he spotted Bilbo hanging from the edge.

Nàin put her hand in front of her mouth as she watched as Ori and Bofur reached over the edge towards Bilbo, trying to get him up again. As none of them got a hold of them, Thorin walked over to the edge and jumped down, hanging from the cliff as he pulled the Hobbit up towards the hands of Bofur and Ori.

Only, this resulted in him losing grip since it was rather slippery because of the rain. Dwain quickly caught him, though, and pulled him back up.

"I thought we lost our burglar", said Dwalin as Thorin and Bilbo both were safe again.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us", said Thorin with a harsh voice before turning away from Bilbo.

Thorin looked at Nàin who gave him an emotionless look which made Thorin look away from her and walk towards what looked like a safe cave.

"Dwalin!" Thorin said, gesturing for him to come with him.

As Fili helped Bombur get up on his feet again and the others all walked inside the cave, Nàin walked towards Bilbo and offered him a hand.

Bilbo took it and let himself be dragged up to his feet as he gave Nàin a sad look.

"He didn't mean it. He's just being Thorin", said Nàin as he she squeezed Bilbo's hand in a reassuring way before letting go. "Come on. Let's shelter from this rain."

Bilbo nodded before he followed Nàin towards the entrance of the cave.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was pretty hard to write actually… **

**I put in some of the extended stuff in here as well. The dwarves bathing and Elrond telling Bilbo that he is welcome to stay in Rivendell if he wants to. Though, I didn't actually write about it since I didn't know how to put it in… :P **

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 11

While inside, Nàin sat down against the cold rocks. Everybody was soaked and exhausted.

"Let's start a fire!" said Gloin as he rubbed his hands together after he had dropped a bunch of firewood on the ground in front of him.

"No, don't", said Thorin. "No fire."

Gloin obeyed even though he wondered why they weren't allowed to warm themselves with a nice fire.

"Are you hurt?" asked Kili as he sat down next to Nàin.

"No… just really exhausted and… shocked", said Nàin.

"Yeah… me too. I thought that was only a legend. The Stone Giants", said Kili as he used his hands to dry his face, slightly.

"Me too", said Nàin as she sighed. "It's cold here and we're all wet. Why aren't we allowed to start a fire, Thorin?"

"The cave doesn't lead anywhere. There aren't any inhibitors", said Balin as everybody looked at Thorin for answers.

Though, they didn't get one. "Just… don't start a fire."

..::**::..

Nàin was sleeping in between the cave wall and Kili, feeling the warmth of Kili's body as their backs almost touched.

Suddenly, a small stone fell down on Nàin's face, making her wake up with a gasp. She eyed the stone before looking up at the ceiling with sleepy eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Bofur's voice.

Nàin's eyes were diverted to the floor as she saw a small flicker of light from some sort of torch at the end of the cave wall which was coming through a small crack.

"Back to Rivendell", said Bilbo's voice.

She leaned on her elbow as she shifted closer to the wall to look through the crack.

"You can't turn back now! You're part of the company. You're one of us", said Bofur's voice.

As she looked through the crack she felt a draft and a horrible smell coming through the crack. Nàin had smelled that smell before, only not as strongly. She saw the light flickering and moving as if someone was walking with the torch in their hands.

"I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right", said Bilbo's voice, making Nàin turn her head towards the sound of their voices.

"I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking", said Bilbo as he and Bofur were standing at the end of the cave, talking.

Nàin noticed Thorin was awake, looking straight at her with unreadable eyes.

"Should never have run out my door", said Bilbo, almost turning around but stopped as Bofur continued talking.

"You're homesick. I understand-"

"No! You don't", said Bilbo, clearly not amused.

Nàin lay down again on her back and continued listening to their conversation, not noticing the light of the torch on the other side of the cave wall turning brighter and brighter.

"You don't understand! None of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to this! To living on the road never settling in one place! Not belonging anywhere!" said Bilbo, something that made Nàin feel a pang of pain erupt in her heart.

What Bilbo was saying wasn't exactly true. The dwarves had been living in the Blue Mountains for at least 50 years now. Yet, the rumors of them being a moving people wasn't untrue. They did move a lot. But most of the elder always stayed in the mountains, at least trying to make the best out of the little that they had up there.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't…" said Bilbo, clearing his throat slightly before it became quiet for a while.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere", said Bofur with a sad tone to his voice. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. What's that?"

Nàin opened her newly closed eyes at the words that Bofur had said. Her eyes immediately noticed the light from the crack in the wall before she sat up with swift movements.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Wake up!" exclaimed Nàin as she shook Kili until he woke up.

"Everybody, wake up!" exclaimed Thorin as well, while he took out his sword.

Nàin looked around and found Fili sitting up not far from her. As everybody looked at the ground with wide eyes as it started to reveal a crack, Nàin crawled over to Fili and was just able to touch his hand, making him look at her, as the ground opened like a hatch.

Everybody fell down a hole.

..::**::..

Nàin was the last one to fall down on some kind of large basket. She landed on top of Nori who had landed on top of Thorin and some others.

"Get up!" exclaimed Dori as he noticed a pack of ugly creatures coming towards them in a quick speed.

Nàin had quickly jumped of Nori and the whole basket, landing on a bridge made out of wood.

Though, before Nàin could take out the sword she had gotten from Gandalf she was shouldered by the creatures, making her drop her sword into the deep pit that was below them.

The creatures started grabbing all of the dwarves, forcing the ones that were still in the basket up on their feet before the started to push them all away from the basket and onwards.

The horrible smell was explained as Nàin got a glimpse of were exactly they were while the Goblins were all still pushing them forwards. This was a _Goblin town_!

As the Goblins kept pushing them forward, one got a little handsy and put its hand on top of Nàin's breast. A fiery rage, that dwarven women were rumored to have, exploded inside of her as she took out one of her daggers, stabbed it in the eye of the handsy Goblin before pushing it over the edge of the bridge.

Quickly, the other Goblins became violent. They gave her punches on her arms, which made her drop the dagger, and on her belly, which made her double over and fall to the ground. The Goblins took a hold of her hair, pulling her head up as another Goblin pulled up her shirt, revealing the daggers. They were removed before Nàin was forced up on her feet again.

"Let her be!" called the other dwarves as they were forced to walk forwards again.

Soon, a loud noise was heard which made Bifur cover his ears and the other dwarves simply frown. The noise was filled with a banging on different kind of metal in some kind of melody forming pace. The noise was coming from one of the other bridges a bit further away from the dwarves and Nàin could see that it was indeed Goblins making "music".

As the dwarves all approached what looked like a giant Goblin with a fat belly and some kind of fat hanging from its chin, the big Goblin, the Goblin king, sat up from its throne and started to sing.

"

Clap snap, the black crack! Grib, grab, pinch and nab! Batter and beat! Make 'em stammer and squeak! Pound, pound far underground! Down, down, down in Goblin town!" sang the king of the Goblins as the other Goblins all lead the dwarves to stand in front of the king as they repeated the last sung words of the king. "With a swish and smack and a whip and a crack! Everybody talks when their on my rack! Pound, pound far underground! Down, down, down in Goblin town!"

Again, the other Goblins all sang the last words that their king had sung. The dwarves were not pleased at all. In fact, they felt slightly afraid since these were Goblins and they had no way of defending themselves nor sneak away.

"Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs! You won't last long on the end of my prongs! Crash, clash, crush and smash! Bang, break, shiver and shake! You can yammer and yelp but there aint no help! Pound, pound underground! Down, down, down in Goblin town!"

As the song ended all the dwarves were lined up in front of the king as he walked towards his throne again. Sitting down was hard for him and so he was using a pile of Goblins as a sort of ramp to get up on his throne. He eyed them all once he was seated, the quiet making Nàin uncomfortable.

"Catchy, isn't it", said the king, breaking the silence. "It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song… that's an abomination!" exclaimed Blain from behind Nàin.

"Abomination, mutations, deviations… That's all you're gonna find down here", said the king, not bothered by the insult.

The Goblins lay down the dwarves' swords and weapons on the floor in front of the king as he jumped down from his throne again.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" asked the king, spitting slightly as he said these words.

"Dwarves, your highness", said one of the Goblins.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch", said the Goblin.

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them!" said the king as the Goblins all started to search the dwarves.

The king said something else but Nàin was too busy with trying to get away from the disgusting creatures who were searching her. They found her necklace that she wore as well as the bracelet that Maybeline had made for her. She tried to get them away from her as they ripped the bracelet and necklace of her but was held on the spot by more Goblins.

"Filthy creatures! Get of me!" said Nàin as she got away from the grip of the Goblins, bumping into Thorin instead.

Though, he didn't mind as he put his arm around Nàin and glared at the Goblins.

"What are you doing in these paths?" asked the king, though nobody answered. "Very well! If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Langler! Bring up the Bone Breaker!"

At this Nàin's eyes widened. Those were most certainly names for torturing machines.

"Start with the female!" said the king and pointed his big finger at Nàin.

**Thanks for reading! I will write more tomorrow or even tonight! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

Chapter 12

"Start with the female!" said the king and pointed his big finger at Nàin.

"No!" exclaimed Fili right before all the Goblins started pushing and holding the dwarves in place.

Nàin was pulled away from Thorin and placed slightly in front of the line of dwarves. Fear was keeping her from hitting any of the Goblins as she was pushed down on her knees and held in place.

Thorin managed to get away from the Goblins grip and took a few steps forward and exclaimed: "Wait!"

"Well, well, well! Look who it is", said the king with a wide grin on his face. "Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. King under the mountain."

Nàin glared at the king. "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which, makes you… nobody, really."

Thorin stayed where he was, not giving any reaction to the king's words.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head. Nothing attached to it."

At this, all the dwarves looked at Thorin with slightly worried eyes.

"Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago", said Thorin, with a low voice.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" said the king as he eyed Thorin with wicked eyes before he turned to a small Goblin who was attached to some sort of chair attached to a line. "Send words to the Pale Orc. Tell him, I've found his prize."

The king returned to sit at his throne while Thorin was put on his knees next to Nàin while the other dwarves were still held in place behind them.

Nàin exchanged a glance with Thorin before her eyes darted over to one of the Goblins who walked over to their weapons.

"What do we do?" whispered Nàin to Thorin as she diverted her eyes back to him.

"I don't know…" said Thorin in a whisper, something that made the already present fear in Nàin grow.

Suddenly, a scream and the sound of metal falling down on the floor was heard. Everybody looked at the Goblin who had dropped Thorin's sword before everybody's eyes was diverted to the king who had squealed.

"I know that sword!" said the king as he pointed at the sword with some sort of fear in his eyes. "It is the Goblin cleaver!"

The following words of the king were not heard by any of the dwarves as all the Goblins started attacking them. They threw punches at the dwarves, tackled them to the ground, pinched them and did everything that they could do to hurt them.

Nàin was tackled to the ground, head first, making a piece of the wood that the floor was made of cut her skin open right next to her left eye. It hurt, but all Nàin let out was a whimper as she struggled against the Goblins.

Fili had tried to get to Nàin but the Goblins all held him back and away from her. Instead, he used his energy to protect his brother as much as possible.

Thorin was tackled to the ground as well. As he lay on the floor with his face turned up, the king commanded the Goblins to behead him. His eyes widened as a knife was raised above his neck. Though, the pain never came.

Instead, a bright light knocked all the Goblins and the dwarves that were still on their feet, to the ground.

As the light disappeared, a voice was heard. "Take up arms. Fight."

The voice was most certainly Gandalf's and as Nàin started to sit up slightly, as did the Goblins, Gandalf exclaimed his last said word again, making them all stand up quickly and taking a hold of their weapons.

Nàin was only able to get her daggers, since her sword was currently on the ground somewhere down the pit that was below them.

So, she used all the energy that she had left to defend herself. The others defended her as well and soon they were all following Gandalf away from the king's throne and, hopefully, towards the exit.

As they ran away from the Goblins, Nàin noticed Ori running at the end with nothing but a slingshot to defend himself with. She slowed down, ignored the calls from the other dwarves to hurry up, and started running behind Ori, keeping an eye open behind her back as the Goblins were running after them. And they were fast.

As the dwarves and Gandalf, all came to a different part of the Goblin town, they were divided into two groups. One that went up and one that down on two different bridges. They were both connected to each other at the end and so they weren't apart from each other for that long.

Nàin kept close to Ori as they both tried their best to fight of the Goblin's as well. Nàin got a glimpse of Fili fighting against some Goblins in front of her and so she took a hold of Ori's arm and dragged him along towards Fili. She knew that they would be safer with someone that actually had a sword to fight with.

"Cut the ropes!" shouted Thorin as all of the dwarves and Gandalf were at the same path again.

The dwarves obeyed and cut the ropes that Thorin was pointing at. The bridge that was placed above their heads fell down, taking the Goblins that swung towards them with it.

..::**::..

The dwarves and Gandalf all stopped as the bridge was destroyed by the Goblin king who pushed himself up through the bridge to stand in front of Gandalf.

"You thought you could escape me", said the king before using his big staff to throw some punches towards Gandalf which he dodged, luckily. "What are you going to do now, _wizard_?"

Gandalf used his staff to punch his eye which made the king stumble back before he used his sword to cut open the kings stomach. He fell down on his knee and looked at the wizard with defeated eyes.

"That'll do it", said the king before Gandalf cut his throat, making him fall flat down, and die.

Though, as he did this, the bridge started to fall apart by the massive punch of weight from the king.

Nàin almost fell down from the bridge as it started to break, though Fili caught her with his arm and kept her close against him.

Before they knew it, the piece of bridge that the company was standing on started to glide down the wall towards the ground. Nàin held on to Fili's shirt for dear life and she didn't acknowledge the pain in her hands because of this until they all landed on the ground.

Fili and Nàin were lucky enough to fall of the bridge as it landed, Nàin again falling on top of Fili in an awkward position.

This time, however, they didn't jump apart. Instead, Nàin just rolled of him and lay down on the ground next to him, sighing.

"We must stop falling on top of each other", said Nàin before they both jumped slightly as the body of the Goblin king fell on top of the other dwarves that were still on the bridge.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Kili as he pointed up to the Goblins who all were climbing down towards them.

"Get up! Run!" exclaimed Gandalf as he started running towards one of the tunnels nearby.

..::**::..

Nàin sighed a relieved sigh as she felt the sunlight on her face again. Though they didn't stop running since they wanted to be as far away from those caves as possible.

Gandalf started to slow down in front of them as he started to count them all.

"Fili, Kili!" said Gandalf as he had stopped now. "Nàin!"

Nàin stopped running as she reached Kili and Fili. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breathes as she tried to catch her breath again.

Fili put his hand on her back as he led her to a log that was fit to sit on. She didn't hesitate to sit down.

"You're hurt", said Fili as he crouched down in front of her.

She shook her head at first but realized the feeling of warmth that was on her left side of her face. She furrowed her brow and touched the warm place on her face, flinching as pain exploded in her eye and in the skin next to it.

"You are", said Fili, looking at the wound in her face with concerned eyes.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" asked Gandalf, making Nàin look up at Gandalf with concerned eyes as did Fili.

"Where is our Hobbit!?"

"Curse that Halfling!" said Dwalin. "Now he's _lost_?"

"I thought he was with Dori?" said Gloin.

"Don't blame _me_!" said Dori as Gandalf turned towards him.

"Well, where did you last see him?" asked Gandalf, clearly worried.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us", said Nori, making Gandalf turn towards him instead.

"Well, what happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened", said Thorin as he turned towards Nàin and his nephews.

A flash of worry was seen on his face as he saw the wound on Nàin's face before he turned back towards Gandalf.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again", said Thorin with a harsh voice. "He is long gone."

Fili and Nàin shared a look before Fili stood up and shared one with Kili. There was a silence for quite some time, before suddenly someone appeared as if from nowhere.

"No, he isn't", said Bilbo, the one that had appeared.

Everybody looked rather relieved at the sight of him and Nàin had let out a short laugh of happiness as she stood up, joy and curiosity filling her.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" exclaimed Gandalf.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" said Kili, a smile on his face.

"How on earth did you get pass the Goblins?" asked Fili, asking the question Nàin was thinking about as well.

"How indeed", said Dwalin, one of those that didn't seem too happy to see Bilbo.

Bilbo simply pointed at Dwalin a bit awkward before putting his hands in his pockets slightly. Something that made Nàin slightly alarmed for some reason. He did not want to tell them how he had done it. But, why?

"Well, what does it matter?" said Gandalf, clearly feeling the same feeling as Nàin did. "He's back."

"It matters. I want to know… why did you come back?" asked Thorin, clearly referring to the words that Bilbo had said earlier before they were captured by the Goblins.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I- I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books... and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back 'cause… you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can", said Bilbo.

A warm feeling took place in Nàin's heart and she almost felt tears appear in her eyes, though they soon disappeared as it hurt her eye to form tears.

Everybody softened at the words of the Hobbit. Nàin could almost see how Thorin's eyes became less harsh.

"Oh… Bilbo", whispered Nàin, making Bilbo turn his head towards her, surprised, before getting a tight hug from Nàin. "Thank you…"

Bilbo smiled as he, quite awkwardly, hugged her back.

Though, the moment was ruined by a howl not far away from them, making all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf turn towards the sound and widen their eyes.

**I'm sorry if there are some things that aren't in the right order in Goblin town. **

**It was hard to write about the escape from the Goblin town and I really hope it didn't become as bad as I think it is. :P **

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own Nàin.

**Chapter 13**

"Out of the frying pan…" said Thorin as everybody tensed.

"And into the fire", continued Gandalf. "Run… RUN!"

Nobody complained or even thought about the order Gandalf gave them all, they just started running as fast as they could away from the sounds of the Wargs.

Fili had run towards Nàin firstly, taking her hand and running away with her close by.

Even though the company ran as quickly as they could, the Wargs already started to catch up. One stopped right in front of Bilbo who quickly, and not so elegantly, dug his sword into the forehead of the Warg. Killing it.

Nàin had wanted to help the poor Hobbit, but Fili was dragging her along with the others of the company who continued running.

They reached the end of the hill, meaning they were trapped. Jumping was no possibility since it was too far down for them to survive that drop.

The dwarves killed some of the Wargs who again had catched up on them, Nàin helping by throwing a dagger at one of the foul creatures.

"Up into the trees! Come on, all of you! Climb!" said Gandalf, luckily he knew what to do.

Without hesitating, all the dwarves started climbing just like Gandalf had told them. Kili and Fili, literally, pushed Nàin up the tree without any problem as Gandalf followed them swiftly, climbing slightly higher than the three of them did.

Bilbo was the last one to climb up in the trees as he had been struggling with getting his sword out of the dead Warg's forehead.

As the Wargs all gathered around the trees, growling and barking, Nàin thought she heard a faint whisper coming from above her. From Gandalf, in fact. But she quickly forgot about it as one of the Wargs jumped against their tree, making her grip Kili's shirt tightly as to not fall off.

"Azog?" whispered Thorin, loud enough for the dwarves around him to hear him.

Nàin looked down at the Orcs, who all were riding a Warg each, and the Wargs that were glaring at them. She noticed that one of the Orcs was larger and paler than the others and that he was riding a white Warg…

A white Warg…

"_A pale Orc astride a white Warg." _

Nàin's eyes widened as she realized who the Orc was.

The voice of Azog was deep and quite creepy. Nobody really understood anything he said. Although, the company could understand the names Thorin and Thrain.

"It cannot be", whispered Thorin as he slowly shook his head, wishing that Azog would disappear soon and that this all just was a nightmare.

Though he knew this wasn't a dream. This was _very_ much reality. And Azog was after them… or him, meaning their quest just got a lot tougher to complete.

Azog suddenly pointed at Thorin with his big weapon as he said something to the other Orcs before shouting an order. Apparently, the order had been to get the dwarves down from the trees because all the Wargs and some of the Orcs started attacking and circling the trees that the company were in.

All of a sudden, one of the trees started falling as one of the Wargs had jumped against it a little too hard. The dwarves on that tree were forced to jump off that tree and onto another tree. But, as they did so, the first tree fell on top of the other tree making it fall as well.

This all ended with all the dwarves ending up in the same tree that Gandalf, Nàin, Fili and Kili were in. It did hold all of them. However, if it did fall, it would fall over the edge.

The Wargs continued circling the tree they all currently were in as an evil laughter was heard from Azog. An evil and amused laughter.

There was no way for them to get down. If they attacked, they would lose since they were outnumbered and jumping wasn't a decision either since they wouldn't survive the fall.

"Fili…" whispered Nàin as the thought of this being the last moment of her life struck her.

"Fili!" exclaimed Gandalf from above them, making Fili and Nàin look up at him.

He threw down a burning pinecone which Fili caught. Bilbo quickly took a pinecone of his own and enlightened it, using the burning pinecone Fili was "holding" before passing the fire on to the other dwarves and then throwing it at the Orcs and Wargs.

This continued for a while until most of the Wargs had ran away from their tree. They all cheered for a while but the cheers soon faded as their tree suddenly shifted.

It was falling.

..::**::..

Luckily, the tree didn't fall all the way down. However by the looks of it, it wouldn't last long in the current position it had.

Nàin was currently holding on to a branch as her legs were dangling from the tree. Fili was next to her, in the same position as she was. Though, he didn't seem to have such a hard time holding himself up. Nàin on the other hand, was using every bit of strength she had in her arms to keep her from falling.

Suddenly, Thorin stood up on the tree trunk with his sword in his hand and a confident and brave look on his face. The dwarves closest to him who weren't fighting against gravity, all looked up at him with shocked eyes.

They knew what he was going to do.

As he started running towards Azog, Nàin had screamed his name even though she knew he wouldn't react nor stop what he was doing.

They all watched Thorin with horrified looks on their faces as he ran towards Azog with his sword ready to meet Azog's flesh. Though, that never happened. Instead Azog ushered his Warg forwards which made it jump over Thorin, knocking him to the ground.

Thorin was knocked to the ground almost as soon as he had stood up again by Azog. This time by his weapon.

Balin had screamed out then, followed by Nàin. Nobody really noticed as Bilbo stood up on the tree trunk as well, gripping his sword as a new kind of confidence lashed itself around him.

The white Warg took Thorin in his mouth and used his teeth to wound him. Though, Thorin wasn't going to give up so easily and cut a small cut on the Warg's nose, making it throw him upon a rock.

Tears threatened to spill as Nàin watched Thorin lay on the rock without trying to get up again. He looked dead, even though Nàin didn't want to believe he was.

An Orc jumped off his Warg, knife in his hand, and started walking towards Thorin. At that moment, Bilbo had walked past Nàin and Fili, finally being noticed by them.

"Bilbo, don't!" exclaimed Nàin as she tried to grab his ankle which only resulted in her almost losing her grip.

Bilbo looked at Nàin with confident eyes before returning his gaze on Thorin and the Orcs. He had made up his mind. He was at least going to try.

Right when the Orc raised its knife over Thorin's head, Bilbo jumped on the Orc. The both of them fell to the ground and before the Orc could even register what had just happened, Bilbo was already sticking his sword into it.

As the Orc was dead, Bilbo stumbled over to stand in between Thorin and Azog. At that moment, Fili was pulling Nàin up and gave her the extra sword that he had with him. They both nodded at each other before all the dwarves, except for Dori and Ori who didn't have the opportunity to get up on the tree as they were dangling from Gandalf's staff, charged towards Azog and the remaining Orcs and Wargs.

Nàin never slayed anyone though. She never even used her sword as she had ran straight to Bilbo who had been thrown to the side by Azog's Warg. She placed herself in front of Bilbo and raised her sword, glaring at Azog.

"If you want to kill him you're going to have to pass me first", said Nàin with a surprisingly confident and steady voice.

Azog had laughed at this as his Warg moved closer and closer with slow steps. But, he never attacked. Instead an Eagle's call was heard making everybody stop fighting and look up at the sky.

Big Eagles were flying above them and attacking the Orcs by throwing them off the edge and waving their wings about so that the fire's that the Dwarves had created would burn the Wargs.

The Dwarves were also picked up, though not to be thrown over the edge but to be placed on an Eagle's back. One of them approached Nàin and Bilbo making them both widen their eyes. He used his feet to lightly grasp them before throwing them on top of another Eagle's back.

Nàin took a tight grip on Bilbo's coat as they both opened their mouths in astonishment. They were actually flying! _And_ they were flying away from the Orcs!

As the Eagles regrouped in the air, all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were reunited. Though nobody said a word to each other. They didn't know if their leader was alive or not.

"Thorin!" called Fili from one of the Eagle's back where he was seated together with his brother.

There was no reply from Thorin which made the growing fear of him being dead grow even more.

As they all were put down on a high mountain, away from the dangers, Gandalf was the one to run towards Thorin firstly. He kneeled beside him and spoke his name. As he didn't get a reaction, he put his hands above Thorin's face, closed his eyes and murmured a couple of words.

While he did this, Nàin and Bilbo were standing together in front of the group of dwarves who were all standing close to Thorin and Gandalf. They all sighed a relieved sigh as Thorin's eyes opened again.

"The Halfling…" whispered Thorin.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here", replied Gandalf with a smile on his face as he got up again. "He's quite safe."

Kili and Dwalin helped Thorin up on his feet again before Thorin shrugged them off, rather impolitely, before looking at Bilbo and Nàin as they both smiled at him.

"_You_", said Thorin, making the smiles disappear from Bilbo's and Nàin's faces. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

His hurtful words were directed towards Bilbo but Nàin still felt uncomfortable.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild", continued Thorin as he approached Bilbo. "That you had no place amongst us."

Bilbo was looking down at the ground while he was saying this. Nàin could almost feel the pain he was feeling. He had only tried to help!

"I've never been so wrong, in all my life!" said Thorin before hugging Bilbo.

Nàin's eyes first gave Thorin and Bilbo an utterly confused look before she realized that Thorin had finally accepted Bilbo into the company which made a soft smile form on her lips.

She met the eyes of Fili who was smiling the same way as Nàin was together with the other dwarves who all were cheering in the background.

"I am sorry I doubted you", said Thorin as he stopped hugging Bilbo.

"No, I would've doubted me too", said Bilbo. "I'm not a hero. Or a warrior. Not even a burglar."

The Eagles all flew off, making the company look at them which in process made Thorin see something far away behind Bilbo and Nàin. He moved towards the edge with a smile plastered on his lips. Bilbo and Nàin noticed this and turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Bilbo as Nàin gaped slightly.

The company all moved towards the edge to look at whatever Thorin was looking at. Far off in the distance, the outlines of Erebor could be seen.

"Erebor", said Gandalf, leaning on his staff. "The lonely mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

"Our home", said Thorin.

"A Raven! The birds are returning to the mountain", said Oin, pointing towards what obviously wasn't a Raven.

"That, master Oin, is a thrush", said Gandalf, a slight amusement heard in his voice.

"But we'll take it as a sign", said Thorin. "A good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us", said Bilbo.

As everybody looked at Erebor, Nàin shifted so that she was standing in between Fili and Kili. She took a hold of their hands, not looking up at them as she kept her eyes on Erebor. Perhaps Bilbo was right. And perhaps he wasn't. Either way, they were going to get the correct answer sooner or later.

But for the moment, the Dwarves were pleased with just looking at their long lost home that they had been longing to see again for so long.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**So, first movie is done! Next up is the second movie! **

**What do you guys think of the story? Let me know, please! Perhaps there is something that I can do better? **


End file.
